Les BattPott
by DelPlume
Summary: Alors que James et Albus commencent leur carrière de batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch du club de Flaquemare et sont déjà surnommés "BattPott" par la presse pour leur duo d'efficacité, leur vie prend un tout autre tournant. Et quand l'amour vient se mêler à celle-ci, les complications ne font que commencer.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.:.**

Il était une fois une célèbre famille de sorciers. Ils habitaient une chaleureuse demeure, un peu ancienne mais remise à neuf, dans un petit village appelé Godric's Hollow. Cette famille était plus communément appelée les Potter, d'après le nom du père du père du père (...) du père d'Harry Potter, époux de Ginny Potter, et père de trois enfants : James, Albus et Lily. L'on peut dire aussi Harry Potter, le Survivant ; ou encore : Harry Potter, l'Elu ; et plus précisément : Harry Potter, l'homme célèbre qui, un jour, renversa le mage noir le plus puissant.

Ses enfants firent donc leurs premiers pas dans cette maison, à l'abri des regards qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus, et les deux jeunes garçons, James et Albus, dont l'âge différait de deux années, devinrent inséparables dès leur plus tendre enfance. Quand l'un n'était encore qu'un bébé, l'autre lui racontait des histoires à l'oreille ; quand ils purent parler tous les deux, les complots commencèrent ; quand le plus grand reçut son premier balai, l'autre eut l'autorisation de l'essayer. Si l'un était présent, l'autre ne manquait pas à l'appel ; mais si le premier restait introuvable, le second était soudainement invisible. Cet amour fraternel n'avait pas de limites, et c'était une règle à laquelle aucun d'eux ne dérogerait. C'était eux deux contre le reste du monde. Comme chez tous les enfants, des disputent éclataient de temps à autres, mais elles n'étaient jamais bien longues, et leurs parents apprirent à ne pas s'en mêler. Ils avaient compris que le lien qui unissait ces frères-là les rapprocherait inévitablement.

Lorsque James partit à Poudlard pour la première fois, ce n'est pas ses parents qu'il serra dans ses bras, mais Albus. Son sourire, se voulant rassurant, trahissait la même peur que celle qui se lisait pleinement dans les yeux de son frère. C'est à ce moment-là, sur la voie 93/4, que James oralisa la première des deux promesses que lui et Albus s'étaient silencieusement faites des années auparavant, bien avant que le plus jeune ne sache marcher :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Albus, commença-t-il, la voix pleine de tristesse. On se reverra très bientôt, et je n'intégrerai pas l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor sans toi. Je t'attendrai. Et plus tard, on fera partie de l'équipe du club de Flaquemare, ensemble. C'est notre destin.

Et ce n'était pas une promesse faite à la légère. C'était une promesse faite _à la Potter_.

Deux ans plus tard, Albus entra à son tour à Poudlard. Vers le début de sa deuxième année, James et lui se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch le jour des sélections, et se proposèrent en tant que batteurs : un duo, à prendre ou à laisser. S'étant entraînés ensemble durant toute leur jeune vie, ils formaient une équipe de choc et remportèrent la sélection avec brio. Les quatre années qui suivirent les aidèrent à s'améliorer, permirent à Gryffondor de s'octroyer victoire sur victoire, et les jeunes frères en ressortirent plus proches encore qu'avant.

Lorsqu'Albus dut entrer en sixième année, James ne retourna pas à Poudlard. Ce fut la deuxième séparation de leur vie, et la vivre ne fut pas plus simple que la première fois. Cependant, avant de se dire au revoir, leur deuxième promesse fut évoquée dans leur conversation.

- Continue de t'entraîner, James. Et je fais de même de mon côté.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je sais ce qu'on a dit.

- Très bien, répondit le plus jeune en prenant son frère dans ses bras, comme dans un écho d'un instant vieux de sept ans. Ce sera toujours nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment.

- Tu ne m'oublies pas, hein, à travailler avec George.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier un type aussi agaçant que toi ? lui demanda James de façon rhétorique tout en se retirant des bras de son frère.

Albus répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents, mais le visage de James reprit une teinte sérieuse.

- Mais je peux te promettre, au risque de paraître niais, que personne ne sera jamais plus important que toi.

- Jamais, confirma Albus réciproquement en lançant un dernier regard à son frère, avant d'embrasser ses parents et de prendre la direction du Poudlard Express, à bord duquel leur sœur Lily avait déjà retrouvé ses amies.

Deux promesses pour deux frères furent ainsi scellées. Et de ce fait, c'est convaincus de leur réussite qu'ils se rendirent aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, et qu'ils remportèrent le double poste.

Mais c'est également convaincus de leur réussite concernant leur seconde promesse qu'ils foncèrent les yeux fermés et échouèrent lamentablement.

* * *

**A/N**

Bonsoir à tous !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire : **LittlePlume** et **DelfineNotPadfoot**. Les chapitres pairs, sur James, sont écrits par LittlePlume, et les chapitres impairs, sur Albus, sont écrits par DelfineNotPadfoot. La publication des chapitres se fera une fois par semaine, le **vendredi**. Nous essaierons autant que possible d'être régulières !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter par MP, et si vous avez déjà un avis sur ce petit prologue, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Nous serons ravies de vous répondre.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !

_DelPlume_


	2. 1 - Aveu

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_Aveu_

**.:.**

Un vingt-septième coup de sifflet retentit. Strident, fluide, et dont le but était clair : rassembler les joueurs fatigués au milieu du terrain pour une vingt-septième remarque sur leur jeu. Non qu'ils s'en plaignaient - après tout, ils étaient là pour ça -, mais l'entraînement, qui avait déjà duré quatre heures, après deux heures passées à faire des exercices physiques, commençait à se faire long. La seconde partie avait consisté à faire jouer les poursuiveurs contre le gardien, et à conserver le rôle habituel des deux batteurs et de l'attrapeuse.

La météo n'était pas en leur faveur, et la neige qui tombait sur leur nez gelé n'avait rien d'attrayant. Ils avaient tous opté pour leurs gants souples et protégés contre le froid par la magie, pour des bonnets qui leur cachaient les oreilles, et pour des lunettes auxquelles ils avaient envoyé un sort, sur ordre de leur entraîneur, Olivier Dubois.

Les joueurs se rassemblèrent rapidement autour de ce dernier pour recevoir un commentaire sur leur tactique, sur leur vitesse, sur leur position, ou sur leur fatigue. Comme à son habitude, il pratiqua la politique du prénom :

- Ryan, commença-t-il comme toujours, car Ryan Peter occupait le poste que lui-même avait obtenu quand il était plus jeune. Attention à ton épaule droite quand tu bloques la balle de ce côté. Un jour, tu vas te la faire arracher.

Le joueur dénommé Ryan hocha la tête une fois, et Olivier Dubois passa à la personne suivante :

- Sharon, c'était bien, sauf au moment où Steven avait le souafle, il y a cinq minutes - tu as dû le remarquer : tu manquais de cohésion avec lui et avec Brad.

Sharon Leduc acquiesça mais ne dit rien, car elle savait quelle avait été sa faute, et il était inutile de s'excuser. C'était le jeu.

- Brad, attention à ton cinquante degrés gauche. Il va falloir travailler sur ta souplesse de ce côté-là. Steven, achète-toi des gants dignes de ce nom, j'ai entendu la peau de tes doigts crier au meurtre depuis l'autre bout du terrain.

Les deux interpelés, qui, avec Sharon, étaient les trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare, esquissèrent un léger sourire en réponse à la dernière remarque, et notèrent dans un coin de leur tête la réflexion qui leur avait été faite.

- Hortense, essaie de bouger à la fois verticalement et horizontalement, dit-il à la jeune fille dont les cheveux courts dépassaient à peine du bonnet. Tu n'es pas assez imprévisible.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux Potter qui fermaient le cercle :

- James, attention à ne pas te laisser submerger ; et Albus, frappe plus sur l'extrémité de ta batte quand le cognard arrive par le côté. Ta trajectoire pourrait être revisitée.

C'était le genre de discours que cet entraîneur donnait à ses joueurs le plus souvent : une note détaillée sur la façon de jouer de chacun d'eux, des conseils adaptés à une progression rapide, et un sourire encourageant qui les poussait à rester motivés. En revanche, ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas fut ce qui suivit :

- On arrête pour aujourd'hui, vous en avez assez bavé. Hortense, n'insiste pas, poursuivit-il en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Car oui, il connaissait Hortense mieux qu'aucun de ses autres joueurs. Il savait quand elle en voulait plus (elle n'en voulait jamais moins, de toutes façons), il savait si elle était énervée et pourquoi, il connaissait ses moindres défauts, mais aussi ses qualités les plus cachées ; et il y avait une simple explication à cela. Hortense s'appelait en réalité Hortense Dubois. En d'autres termes, c'était la fille d'Olivier Dubois. Et comme elle était aussi bonne attrapeuse qu'il avait été gardien et qu'il était maintenant entraîneur, cela ne posait de problème à personne. S'il y avait qualité, on ne discutait pas.

Leur entraîneur souffla un dernier coup dans son petit sifflet, et ce fut le signal de départ des joueurs couverts de neige. Albus suivit les autres sur son balai et, d'une main agile, retira son bonnet. Il n'allait sentir le froid que durant quelques secondes avant de rejoindre les vestiaires, mais il aimait la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux procurée par la vitesse ; cela le faisait se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Il aurait aimé ôter ses gants pour que ses sens saisissent pleinement son environnement, mais cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Les craquelures déjà présentes sur sa peau n'étaient pas belles à voir, et il savait qu'il se ferait tirer les oreilles par sa mère dès qu'il la verrait s'il ne s'en débarrassait pas au plus vite. Car si Albus Potter était plus proche de son père, il détestait décevoir sa mère (ou être receveur de sa colère). Il détestait décevoir, tout court, d'ailleurs. Même s'il avait passé sa vie à jouer des tours aux autres avec James, Albus était quelqu'un de calme. Même s'il adorait discuter vivement un sujet qui le passionnait et donnait incontestablement son avis, Albus évitait à tout prix les disputes. Il n'hésitait pas à rétablir l'égalité si celle-ci était menacée, mais, à l'issue de ce genre de situations, le jeune Potter ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'est en cela qu'il ressemblait à son père. Pour son caractère posé, et pour sa façon de se soucier constamment des autres.

Mais il ressemblait aussi à son père pour son physique : il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs indisciplinés qu'ils avaient tous hérité du premier James Potter, et il avait reçu les yeux de son père et de sa grand-mère : verts et brillants. Il était assez grand, aussi.

Cependant, la carrure du sportif de haut niveau qu'il était différait de celle d'Harry Potter. La manière dont il était bâti le faisait paraître plus vieux que vingt ans, l'âge qu'il avait vraiment, et cela était dû aux années d'entraînement qu'il avait effectuées avec son frère. Et puis, bien sûr, il ne portait pas de légendaires lunettes rondes.

Albus descendit de son balai et, balai à la main, suivit ses coéquipiers mâles dans le vestiaire qui leur était réservé, non sans lancer un coup d'œil à l'attrapeuse alors qu'elle entrait dans la partie destiné aux femmes. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il se trouvait presque constamment en sa présence - à savoir depuis quelques mois, quand lui et James avaient intégré l'équipe officielle à la fin de l'été. Il avait mis du temps à se rendre compte que ses yeux étaient aimantés à elle de cette manière, mais il lui était maintenant impossible d'oublier qu'elle était là, et ainsi, impossible de l'ignorer. C'était comme ça.

Il se dirigea vers son casier, où il rangea son attirail de vol : balai, battes, gants, et bonnet. Il ôta le haut de son maillot de Quidditch dégoulinant et l'enfouit sans un sac vide qu'il laissa ouvert, prêt à recueillir le reste de ses vêtements de sport. A côté de lui, James en fit de même avant de sortir une serviette propre et de la poser sur son épaule.

- Comment ça va, frérot ?

- Comme toujours, James. Une bonne douche bien chaude ne fait que conclure un si bon moment.

- Ah, on mène une belle vie, déclara James, pensif.

Après une "bonne douche bien chaude", les joueurs se trouvèrent chacun devant leur casier en train de s'habiller et de discuter allègrement. Il ne leur restait que deux jours d'entraînement avant les fêtes de Noël, et tous attendaient celles-ci avec impatience. Non seulement ils allaient avoir deux jours de repos, mais ils auraient l'occasion d'aller dans leur famille et de se goinfrer à souhait sans avoir peur de se sentir trop lourds pour pouvoir voler sans problème le lendemain.

- Au fait, on vient pour quelle heure pour votre Nouvel An, la semaine prochaine ? demanda Ryan à l'autre bout de la pièce.

James et Albus se regardèrent, n'ayant pas décidé d'horaire pour l'arrivée de leurs invités, et haussèrent les épaules.

- Quand vous voulez, à partir de vingt heures ? proposa Albus en interrogeant son frère des yeux.

Celui-ci acquiesça :

- Ouais, ce sera parfait.

- Génial, répondit Steven comme si c'était lui qui avait posé la question.

Toute l'équipe de Flaquemare avait été invitée chez les Potter le soir du 31 décembre pour fêter la nouvelle année. Viendrait qui voudrait. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de leurs parents d'utiliser leur maison ; Harry et Ginny Potter iraient se joindre à Hermione et Ron Weasley pour l'occasion, chez qui seraient probablement invités les parents et frères de Ron et Ginny. La maison des Potter, communément appelée "Le Bois Rouge" en raison de la petite forêt qui entourait la demeure – forêt dont les arbres ne perdaient jamais leur couleur rougeâtre –, située dans le Devon, abriterait donc Albus, James et leur équipe, leurs amis, leur petite sœur Lily et ses amis à elle, Rose Weasley et ceux qu'elle aurait invités, probablement son frère, Hugo, ainsi que d'autres jeunes Weasley. Les deux batteurs en étaient les organisateurs, même si leur mère avait insisté pour mettre son nez dans leurs plans : elle avait tenu à acheter de la nourriture en plus, leur avait fait promettre de venir l'aider à faire du rangement la veille de la fête, et leur avait fait un cours sur le transplanage en état d'ivresse (ou plutôt sur son interdiction). Bref, la routine, comme tous les ans depuis qu'ils étaient en droit de fêter le Nouvel An avec leurs amis.

James et Steven étaient déjà sortis quand Albus, Brad et Ryan prirent leurs sacs et refermèrent la porte du vestiaire masculin derrière eux, qui se verrouilla magiquement. Olivier Dubois était parti dans son bureau, où il disposait d'un vestiaire privé, et il ne restait que les joueurs, qui renfilaient peu à peu leurs gants et leur écharpe. Le plus jeune des deux Potter était en pleine discussion sur la chute de Brett Holmes, poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Irlande, avec Brad et Ryan, lorsqu'il entendit dans son dos la voix d'Hortense, qui avait dû s'approcher des deux autres hommes en compagnie de Sharon.

- Dis, James, fit-elle d'un ton familier, est-ce que je peux emmener quelqu'un à votre soirée ?

Les yeux d'Albus errèrent sur un point du terrain de Quidditch qui s'étendait devant lui en attendant la réponse de son frère - même si celle-ci ne pouvait être que positive. Lui-même aurait accepté, malgré la situation. Le nombre d'invités n'était pas limité, et il se voyait mal interdire à Hortense de venir accompagnée de... son petit-ami ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit James, avant d'interpeller son frère. Al ; c'est bien ce qu'on avait dit, hein ?

- Euh, oui, oui, lâcha-t-il en forçant un sourire à se poser sur ses lèvres.

Il s'était tourné vers l'auteure de la question et avait été suivi par Brad et Ryan, les sept joueurs créant ainsi un cercle désordonné. Il posa son sac à terre et, avec un peu plus de force, récapitula aux deux joueuses la nouvelle information ainsi que ce qui s'était dit dans le vestiaire des hommes :

- Vous emmenez qui vous voulez, frères, sœurs, copains, fit-il en choisissant un mot au sens large, et vous venez à partir de huit heures du soir.

- Super, opina Hortense tout en resserrant sa prise sur son sac de sport. Bon, je vous dis pas à demain !

Les joueurs s'éparpillèrent en lui lançant des "Amuse-toi bien !", des "Tu vas nous manquer" (auxquels elle répondit par "Eh ben pas moi !"), et quelques gentilles claques dans le dos. Albus garda les yeux rivés sur elle lorsqu'elle s'éloigna en souriant de toutes ses dents, et, alors qu'elle avait disparu à la sortie du terrain, il ramassa son propre sac, non sans avoir intercepté un regard confus de la part de James. Les yeux baissés, il le rejoignit et ils transplanèrent en silence jusqu'au seuil de leur appartement. Il avait oublié qu'elle ne serait pas là le lendemain ; et cette nouvelle, après l'avoir entendue parler de son invité, ne l'avait pas enchanté. En entrant dans la chaleur de leur habitation, cependant, Albus déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, les lèvres presque étirées malgré les événements.

- C'est lundi, on commande chez Pablo ? proposa James en consultant l'horloge de leur salon.

- Comment refuser ? répliqua Albus en souriant franchement, le ventre grondant rien qu'en pensant à la cuisine du sorcier mexicain qui habitait leur rue.

Il s'installa sur l'un des canapés marron et agita sa baguette en murmurant un "Accio". Parchemin, plume et encre arrivèrent gentiment à lui et, en prenant appui sur la table basse, il se mit à faire gratter avidement sa plume sur le papier tout en marmonnant quelques paroles qui ressemblaient à "James et Albus", "habituel", et "dix-neuf heures". Pendant ce temps, James était nonchalamment installé sur le canapé qui lui faisait face, et observait son frère avec un air intrigué dessiné sur la figure. Albus ne le vit pas, trop occupé à attacher son parchemin à la patte de Suçacide, leur hibou, et à lui planter deux Gallions dans le bec. Quand l'oiseau se fut envolé à travers la neige de cette fin de décembre, Albus revint s'avachir dans le sofa et sourit faiblement à son frère.

- Bon, on va chez papa et maman, demain ?

Il semblait mangé par la fatigue, mais cela lui plaisait. Il aimait être exténué le soir, en sachant que la nuit lui apporterait un repos confortable. Cependant, un poids s'était posé sur son cœur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il savait que s'il le laissait paraître, James s'en rendrait rapidement compte, et il n'était pas franchement d'humeur à parler de sa récente découverte. Le plus tard son frère le remarquerait, le mieux ce serait. C'est pourquoi il avait préféré lancer lui-même un sujet qui ne risquait pas de le faire marcher sur des clous.

James soupira.

- Je préférerais rester ici. De toutes façons, on va les voir à Noël.

- Et on est allés au dîner de mardi dernier, renchérit Albus.

- Voilà, dit James en souriant malicieusement.

Un autre silence s'installa, ponctué des tics et des tacs de la pendule qui surplombait la pièce. Les pensées d'Albus revinrent à Hortense contre sa volonté et ses lèvres s'élevèrent quand une image d'elle, triomphante après avoir attrapé le Vif d'Or, s'apposa devant ses yeux ouverts.

- Tu as de plus en plus souvent ce regard, l'interrompit James avec un regard pénétrant qui fit presque rougir Albus.

Bon, d'accord, il avait bel et bien rougi. Mais il ignora la chaleur de ses joues et haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, avec l'hiver, je suis un peu fatigué, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Et moi je te trouve bien évasif, rétorqua James.

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard ; l'un était rusé, et l'autre se fit très, très froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là, Jamesie ?

- Oh, rien, fit l'intéressé en jouant les innocents. Mais bon, je crois avoir appris quelque chose d'intéressant, aujourd'hui.

- Oui ?

- Je pense que tu es jaloux qu'Hortense ait été prise dans l'équipe d'Angleterre pour la Coupe du Monde de l'année prochaine, et que tu aimerais être à sa place.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant l'hypothèse sans queue ni tête de son frère, qui s'était aussi mis à s'esclaffer. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il fallait un à deux ans d'entraînements dans une équipe de Quidditch (et donc qu'il fallait jouer un certain nombre de matchs décisifs) pour qu'un joueur ait la chance d'être sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe du pays. Quatre mois ne suffisaient pas.

Et Albus n'était pas du genre à envier quelqu'un de cette manière, ce que James savait mieux que quiconque.

- Non, sans rire, reprit James après s'être calmé. J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardée, Al. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Le jeune Potter soupira. Il était à présent inutile de mentir à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, en plus des liens familiaux très forts qui les unissaient de manière flagrante. Il découvrirait tout, un jour ou l'autre, de toutes façons. Et s'il ne lui disait pas tout maintenant, tout de suite, James allait le faire parler de force. Il avait les astuces requises pour cela, et Albus ne voulait pas jouer à ce jeu-là. Il opta donc pour la facilité, même s'il était loin d'être simple de s'ouvrir de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour une fille, même pour Bridget, la seule petite amie qu'il avait eue jusque là, et en parler allait lui demander du courage, même si c'était à son frère qu'il s'apprêtait à se confier.

- Ouais.

James lui laissa le temps de continuer avant de l'interrompre inutilement. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Il leur restait une quinzaine de minutes avant de devoir aller chercher leur repas chez Pablo.

- En fait, j'appréhende un peu la journée de demain, parce que ce sera le premier entraînement où Hortense ne sera pas là. Et je sais que, bah, qu'elle va me manquer, quoi. Tu vois ?

- Je vois, Al, fit James en réponse à la question rhétorique qui planait dans l'atmosphère.

- Euh, voilà.

Il afficha une mine contrite en lançant ces derniers mots, sachant pertinemment que cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Mais il faisait confiance à son frère pour le mener sur la bonne voie pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il vit James appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux et le fixer intensément. Albus lui renvoya son regard, espérant lui montrer qu'il avait besoin d'encouragements.

- Et donc, quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu... qu'elle allait te manquer ?

- Euh, commença Albus en essayant de compter les jours, ou les semaines qui avaient passé depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était attaché à elle... ou qu'elle allait lui manquer, pour reprendre le code de son frère. Je crois que ça fait un peu plus d'un mois.

- Tout ça ? s'étonna James. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Albus lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, et trouva assez d'assurance en lui pour s'asseoir au bord de son fauteuil et poursuivre :

- En fait, je crois que même mon plus vieux souvenir d'elle est important. Tu te souviens ? C'était il y a des années, on a fait une course sur balai avec elle.

- Ah ! La pâtée qu'elle nous avait mise ! s'exclama vivement James, n'ayant apparemment pas oublié cet épisode.

- Voilà, lui dit Albus en souriant avec affection ; affection pour son frère, avec qui il a vécu toute sa vie, et affection pour Hortense, qui, à quinze ans à peine, aurait surpassé presque n'importe quel joueur de Quidditch. Je me rappelle que j'étais super impressionné, à l'époque. Et quand on a mis les pieds sur le terrain de Flaquemare et que je l'ai vue, là-haut, plus agile que jamais, eh bien j'ai été ramené huit ans en arrière.

- Et puis tu t'es aperçu qu'elle était jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus et... C'est bon, Al, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Le silence revint, durant le quel ils regardèrent dans le vide. Il était aisé de deviner où leurs pensées les avaient emmenés. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne les remarquent.

- N'empêche, insista James, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Albus dans un souffle, sans se rendre compte que sa phrase était absurde.

Le plus âgé des deux Potter sourit de manière indulgente devant l'expression de son jeune frère. Il voulut lui laisser un peu d'espace, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser une dernière question, qui lui rongerait les os à coup sûr si elle restait sans réponse.

- Al, est-ce que tu l'aimes d'amour ? lui demanda son frère en se sentant un peu idiot d'avoir choisi cette formulation.

Albus se renfonça dans le canapé et ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément à éviter le regard lourd de sens de James.

- Je crois bien que oui, avoua-t-il, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement en imaginant la tête de son interlocuteur.

Il ne perdit pas son sourire quand il repensa à l'absence d'Hortense sur le terrain le lendemain, ni quand il se rappela qu'elle viendrait à leur soirée accompagnée. Après tout, il ne pouvait lui souhaiter que du bien. Et si cela passait par une nomination qui l'éloignait de lui deux jours par semaine et par un petit ami qui la rendait heureuse, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Bon, je vais te laisser penser à ta belle, et moi, j'vais chercher la bouffe chez Pablo, déclara James en se levant brusquement, mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation.

Albus eut à peine le temps de grogner que James avait déjà claqué la porte.

- On verra quand ce sera ton tour, marmonna-t-il avant de soupirer longuement.

* * *

**A/N**

- Hé, t'as vu ? Il y a une lectrice, là-bas...

- Naaan, c'est pas vrai... T'es sûre ? Merde, où sont mes lunettes ?

- T'as pas de lunettes. Tu te rappelles ?

- ...

- Tu penses qu'il faut qu'on lui dise bonjour ?

- Euh, je sais pas. Elle a l'air bizarre, quand même, non ?

- Mais noooon... (Fait de grands signes) BONJOUUUUR !

- T'es folle ! Arrête de gesticuler, tu vas lui faire peur ! Et bah voilà, t'as vu ? Elle fait demi-tour. (Élève la voix) NON, ATTENDS !

- Je croyais qu'elle était bizarre. (Boude)

- Chut, elle pourrait t'entendre. HÉ HO ! TU VIENS ? TU VEUX UN BOUT DE GÂTEAU AU CHOCOLAT ? C'EST MOI QUI L'AI FAIT !

- Oh, regarde, elle revient !

- T'as posé le panneau Review ?

- Ouais, il est là.

- C'est quoi ces gribouillages jaunes et verts ?

- Euh... J'ai voulu le décorer un peu...

- ...

- Quoi, tu aimes pas ?

_Si vous n'aviez pas compris, Del veut des reviews... (Et Plume aussi.)_


	3. 2 - Jerk

**Chapitre Deux**

_Jerk_

**.:.**

De son poste d'observation – adossé contre un mur - James avait une vue d'ensemble sur la fête qui se déroulait chez lui. Enfin chez ses parents, dans la maison qu'Harry et Ginny Potter leur avaient gentiment laissée pour l'occasion, à lui et son frère.

Il pouvait surveiller sa petite sœur, qui riait aux blagues que la progéniture de Neville et Hannah lui racontait dans un coin de la pièce, il pouvait voir Fred remplacer « discrètement » des tartelettes au citron avec des tartelette canaris provenant de la boutique de son père, il pouvait sourire en voyant Scorpius et Rose danser comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, et il pouvait voir Carene, accoudée au buffet, se servir encore un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il pouvait voir son air mélancolique et son sourire forcé, un peu crispé. Elle avait l'air mal. Triste.

Il s'apprêta à aller la voir, lorsqu'Albus s'approcha de lui. Il repéra tout de suite son regard las et sa mine déconfite. Il porta un instant son regard vers leur capitaine, Hortense Dubois, assise sur un canapé avec Matt, et soupira. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était voir son frère (ou sa sœur à vrai dire) triste.

- Hé, James, fit Albus en s'adossant au mur contre lequel son frère était déjà appuyé.

- Al, va lui parler, souffla James, pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée.

- Ce serait malpoli de l'interrompre alors qu'elle est en pleine conversation avec son petit-ami, grommela Albus en évitant le regard de son frère.

James soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Parfois, tu es pire que papa, tu le sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi alors que tu es un type génial.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

- Al, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne crois pas que ce gars soit son copain. Je pense qu'ils sont juste amis.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Albus en relevant les yeux, une faible lueur d'espoir dans son regard émeraude.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il en laissant échapper un grognement sarcastique. Je me vois d'ici aller lui demander « Excuse-moi Hortense, j'aurais aimé savoir si ce petit crétin était ton copain, parce que je suis dingue de toi, et vraiment, je préfèrerais que tu sois célibataire. »

- « Dingue d'elle» ? Demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

- C'était une expression, soupira Albus avec lassitude.

- Va juste la voir, Al, dit James en s'éloignant de son frère en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il traversa la pièce et s'approcha du buffet, où la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur, de quatre ans sa cadette, avait apparemment planté sa tente depuis le début de la soirée.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, dit James en s'approchant doucement de Carene.

Elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille miniature qu'elle était autrefois. S'il prenait le temps de la regarder, il revoyait la gamine qu'il connaissait, mais elle avait quand même considérablement changé. Fut un temps où elle passait l'été chez eux avec Lily, et le regardait amoureusement avec ses grands yeux noisette, le suivant partout où il allait, et rougissait comme un petit coquelicot lorsqu'il lui adressait directement la parole. Cependant, en la revoyant ce soir, il était forcé de reconnaître que la petite fille au sourire innocent n'existait plus que dans ses souvenirs. Carene Boot n'avait plus douze ans. Elle ne bégayait plus lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle avait cessé d'attacher ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval trop haute et trop serrée et les laissait désormais retomber dans son dos. Elle n'était plus frêle et minuscule, mais grande, comme son père, et n'hésitait pas à mettre en avant ses interminables jambes. Elle était probablement superbe ; ses origines péruviennes et anglaises étaient un atout de charme non négligeable.

Mais James ne parvenait pas à la voir de cette manière. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure amie de Lily. Une extension de sa petite sœur.

- Va donc surveiller ta sœur, James, grommela-t-elle en se resservant de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

James haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le bar, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Lily n'a pas passé la soirée un verre à la main, contrairement à toi. Et puis de toutes façons, avec elle, on est tranquilles Albus et moi. Lily ne boit pas d'alcool.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres gercées par les entraînements quotidiens de Quidditch passés dehors, dans le froid et le vent. Elle grogna et lâcha le regard de James pour reporter son attention sur son verre, avec un regard las.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là, Carene ? Demanda James d'une voix inquiète.

- Ta sœur m'a invitée, répondit Carene avec un sourire sarcastique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et précisa sa question bien qu'elle l'ait très bien comprise la première fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au bar, alors que tu pourrais être là-bas en train de t'amuser ?

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir et posa son verra à moitié vide sur le comptoir.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, James, protesta mollement Carene dont la tête commençait à tourner, va embêter une autre fille.

- Tu seras toujours une gamine, répondit James avec un sourire en coin. C'est le lourd fardeau que doivent porter les petites sœurs.

- Sauf que ne suis pas ta sœur.

- C'est tout comme.

Carene leva les yeux au ciel et prit appui sur le comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Elle porta une main à son front et grimaça en sentant la pièce se mettre à tourner autour d'elle. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant, et maintenant qu'elle commençait à en ressentir les premiers effets, elle se sentait un peu stupide.

- Carene, soupira James d'une voix lasse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Grogna-t-elle.

Il soupira, plongea les mains dans ses poches, et la vit chanceler lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu fais partie de ces gens qui ont l'alcool mauvais, et qui ne le tiennent pas beaucoup, plaisanta à moitié James en attrapant délicatement Carene par le coude.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, souffla Carene.

- Ça t'étonne ? Grommela le jeune Potter en soutenant la jolie brune du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Elle n'était pas bien lourde, mais il avait du mal à l'aider à tenir debout quand elle manquait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Elle n'avait même pas bu tant que ça, songea-t-il en la regardant. Quelques verres, et elle ne tenait déjà plus sur ses jambes. Elle avait beau avoir considérablement grandi, malgré ses protestations, Carene était toujours une petite fille.

James soupira pour la dixième fois ce soir et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Très bien, enlève tes chaussures.

- Qu-quoi ? Balbutia la jeune fille en le regardant avec ses grands yeux mélancoliques.

- Carene, fais ce que je dis, c'est tout.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Carene se déchaussa maladroitement de ses talons, manquant de tomber – ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'était pas soutenue par James – et rétrécit aussitôt de plusieurs centimètres.

- Parfait, allez, viens.

- Je ne veux pas bouger, gémit-elle.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Il n'est même pas vingt-trois heures, Carene, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état.

- Je suis pitoyable, hein ?

- Un peu, admit-il en lui adressant un sourire contrit. Tu te sens capable de monter les escaliers ?

- Oh. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait enlever mes chaussures ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu veux monter sur mon dos ?

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle en rougissant, tout à coup embarrassée.

Elle se maudit d'avoir crié, car très vite, sa tête se mit à lui faire très mal. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'une famille de trolls miniatures avaient élu domicile dans son crâne et s'étaient mis à taper contre les murs de leur nouvelle demeure. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

- D'accord ! Rétorqua James. Comme tu veux.

Il l'aida à se trainer hors du salon, et malgré quelques trébuchements, ils s'en sortirent tous les deux indemnes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds de l'escalier, Carene blêmit et James ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Certes, elle était dans un état pitoyable, mais elle restait quand même extraordinairement adorable pour quelqu'un d'aussi mal en point.

- Une marche à la fois.

- Combien il y en a ?

- Vingt-quatre, répondit James avec un sourire désolé.

Carene déglutit et s'accrocha au bras de James. Chaque marche lui arracha un gémissement. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés au premier étage, elle se laissa tomber mollement sur sol.

- Oh, non, je ne crois pas, fit James en la remettant aussi sec sur ses deux pieds. On n'a pas fini, tu vas m'attendre dans la salle de bain, je reviens.

Il désigna la porte juste en face et Carene grimaça. Elle se dirigea à contrecœur vers la pièce indiquée, sous le regard de James. Il tourna les talons et grimpa le plus vite possible au deuxième étage, où était sa chambre. Il fouilla dans son armoire et trouva aussitôt ce qu'il cherchait. Au fond du tiroir à chaussettes, deux fioles contenant de la Potion Haut-le-Cœur - permettant de décuver rapidement - dormaient paisiblement. Il en prit une et se rappela d'en redemander à George la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ou qu'il passerait dans sa boutique.

Il redescendit aussitôt, et trouva Carene assise sur le bord de la baignoire, la tête dans les mains. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui fit relever la tête.

- Bois ça, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment en lui tendant le flacon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un potion qui va permettre à l'alcool de sortir de ton organisme.

- Ça va me faire vomir ? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Désolé.

- Merveilleux. Vomir devant toi. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il me fallait.

James haussa les épaules.

- J'ai déjà vu Lily et Albus vomir plein de fois quand ils étaient petits.

Carene soupira, mais renonça à lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas sa petite sœur et qu'elle n'était plus petite. Elle dévissa le flacon et le porta à ses lèvres avec hésitation. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et but d'une traite le contenu de la fiole en grimaçant encore une fois.

- Beurk…

James lui adressa un sourire compatissant et l'aida à traverser la pièce pour qu'elle aille se pencher au-dessus du lavabo. Il lui tint les cheveux derrière la nuque lorsque la potion commença à faire effet, et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé. Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur le sol et se mit à pleurer, en recroquevillant ses jambes comme une poupée cassée. James sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et la pointa vers le lavabo.

- _Récurvite._

Il la rangea aussitôt et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage en face de Carene. Il lui tendit une pastille venant elle aussi du magasin de son oncle. Elle l'accepta en le remerciant entre deux hoquets, et il tapota sa tête avec douceur.

- Je s-suis dé-désolée, Ja-james…

- C'est rien, Carene, soupira-t-il. Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il t'a pris, maintenant ?

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et évita son regard noisette transperçant.

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui as raison, admit-elle à voix basse. Peut-être que je suis toujours une gamine… Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, j'étais folle amoureuse de toi, dit-elle en laissant échapper un hoquet sarcastique.

- Je sais, oui, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Tu savais ? Dit-elle en levant vers lui ses grands yeux larmoyants.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi discrète que tu sembles le croire, dit-il en riant faiblement.

- C'était pathétique, hein ?

- Non, c'était plutôt flatteur, la rassura-t-il.

- Tu parles. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es incapable de me voir comme une femme…

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas une femme ! Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, protesta-t-il en riant franchement cette fois.

Carene soupira.

- Et tu n'en as que vingt-deux, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux.

- C'est différent, je suis un garçon.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

- Je me sens épouvantable, lâcha-t-elle en reposant à nouveau sa tête contre ses genoux.

- C'est parce que tu l'es.

- Merci, grogna-t-elle.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La potion t'aide à dessoûler, mais tu vas quand même avoir la gueule de bois.

- Et tu n'as rien pour ça ?

- Non, tout est à l'appart. Je n'ai plus tant d'affaires que ça ici. A part des vêtements trop petits et des livres que je n'ouvrirai plus jamais, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Carene soupira, et un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé autant de temps ensemble, et encore moins tout seuls. La dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment vu Carene, et pas seulement entraperçu, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, et à vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle avait dessoûlé, Carene ressentait l'embarras lui brûler les joues et la situation la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que James l'avait vue dans cet état, et pire encore, qu'il l'avait vue vomir. C'était probablement le cauchemar de toutes les filles – être vue par le garçon sur lequel vous aviez passé votre adolescence à fantasmer, au plus bas de votre forme.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'avait poussée à boire comme ça… Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas vraiment, James.

- Peut-être, admit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais peut-être qu'en parler à quelqu'un te fera du bien.

- J'ai Lily pour ça.

- Lily n'est pas là, si ?

- Non…

- Alors je t'écoute. Ça ne peut pas être si embarrassant que ça.

- Si je te raconte, tu ne me regarderas plus comme tu le fais maintenant, souffla Carene en fermant les paupières sur ses yeux noisette.

- Comment est-ce que je te regarde ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme si j'étais une petite fille…

- Je croyais que c'est justement ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui, mais… pas comme ça…

- Carene, soupira James, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Tu te souviens de Sturgis ?

- Ton copain ? Sturgis Frett ?

- Oui, fit Carene en hochant la tête. Enfin ex-copain à vrai dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda James en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux soudain un peu moins rieurs.

- Il ne m'a rien fait, à proprement parler, avoua Carene dont les larmes s'étaient remises à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Il a juste… est-ce que c'est normal chez un garçon ?

- De quoi ?

- De toujours en vouloir plus ?

- Carene, il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus claire que ça, souffla James qui avait mal au cœur rien qu'en voyant la douleur noyer ses yeux.

- Je voulais lui faire une surprise tu vois ? Alors je suis passé à son bureau, au Ministère, après le travail, et…

- Oh…, fit James en comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit-elle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'av…

- Non, coupa fermement James. Non, je t'interdis de dire ça. Ou même de le penser. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui. Tu sais quoi, Carene ? Un garçon qui trompe sa copine ne vaut vraiment pas la peine qu'on verse des larmes pour lui. Ni qu'on picole à s'en faire exploser la cervelle…

Carene laissa échapper un rire étranglé et leva timidement ses yeux vers James, qui lui souriait avec douceur.

- Oublie-le.

- Mais je suis amoureuse de lui, James. Ou je l'étais… je ne sais plus.

- Oublie-le, répéta plus fermement James en posant une main sur son genou tremblant.

- C'est pas aussi facile que ça. On est restés ensemble pendant plus d'un an et je n'ai…

- Tu n'as que dix-huit ans. Des garçons, y en aura plein d'autres. Tu tomberas certainement sur d'autres connards dans son genre, je ne peux pas te promettre le contraire. Mais petit à petit, tu finiras pas les repérer à des kilomètres.

Carene hocha faiblement la tête et laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Bizarrement, elle avait déjà un peu moins mal au cœur.

- Tu pourrais me raconter une histoire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais, comme quand j'étais petite. Tu passais ton temps à nous parler des guerres de gobelins, de trolls ou de géants, à Lily et à moi.

- Je me souviens, oui, dit James en riant. Mais Lily n'écoutait jamais jusqu'à la fin, contrairement à toi.

- J'ai toujours trouvé la manière dont tu racontais l'Histoire absolument fascinante. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de bonnes notes en Histoire de la magie que je te dois ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

James lui sourit et se leva, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en faire autant.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans la véranda, je te rejoins.

- Pourquoi la véranda ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

James haussa les épaules et se contenta de sourire.

- C'est l'endroit que je préfère dans cette maison. Avec le toit en verre, la nuit, la lumière est absolument magique.

- D'accord, fit Carene en penchant la tête sur le coté. J'y vais. Ne sois pas long, j'ai horreur d'attendre.

James éclata de rire et enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

- Je sais, oui.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et quitta la salle de bain. Il sortit à son tour et regagna à nouveau sa chambre pour y attraper deux ou trois affaires. Il trouva dans son armoire deux vieux sweat-shirts à l'effigie des Tornades de Tutshill, son équipe de Quidditch favorite, malgré le fait qu'il ait rejoint le Club de Flaquemare. Il redescendit au salon, attrapa des parts de tarte à la meringue sur le buffet, et traversa la pièce pour gagner la véranda. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce en verre, le brouhaha s'éteignit aussitôt, et il alla s'asseoir près de Carene, qui avait la tête plongée dans les étoiles. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi et lui tendit un pull, qu'elle enfila aussitôt. Elle rougit en s'enivrant de son odeur et détourna le regard lorsqu'il lui proposa un part de tarte.

- Je ne crois pas que mon estomac soit en mesure de supporter quoi que ce soit…

- Oh, fit James en fronçant les sourcils. Désolé, j'avais oublié.

Il avala une bouchée de sa propre part, et se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Pourquoi pas la façon dont Jerk le Second s'est fait détrôner par son petit-fils à coups de pelle ? Ça a toujours été mon histoire favorite, dit-elle en riant.

- Moi aussi, avoua James. Franchement, qui se fait dégager du trône à coups de pelle ? C'est vraiment ridicule. Surtout quand on sait que Jerk possédait une baguette de sorcier qu'il avait subtilisée à Braxelle Neneu pendant la guérilla de 1204 !

Carene laissa échapper un gloussement et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de James. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par la voix grave et chaude du jeune homme. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle se sentait bien.

Et peut-être que c'était le nouvel an et qu'elle aurait dû faire la fête avec ses amis. Peut-être qu'elle était égoïste de priver James de sa propre fête. Mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se forcer à être raisonnable.

Il était presque minuit un 31 décembre, et c'était le seul endroit au monde où elle voulait être.

* * *

**N/A**

Tadam ! Voilà déjà trois semaines que nous avons commencé à publier cette histoire... Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas ?

On espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon Noël et que vous vous êtes bien gavé de foie gras et de buche au chocolat :D

On vous souhaite d'avance un très bon nouvel an (en espérant que vous en profitiez plus que Carene, même si au final, elle aura passé une bonne soirée elle aussi... Hum hum.) En parlant de ça, qu'avez vous pensé de notre petite Carene ? Soyez pas timide, parlez-nous en dans une review ;)

Par ailleurs ; je tiens personnellement à m'excuser (Moi LittlePlume de DelPlume) pour la schizophrénie chronique de Delfine dont vous avez malheureusement eu un aperçu la semaine dernière. Pour s'excuser, elle promet qu'elle convaincra Albus de rendre visite à chacune de celles qui laisseront une review sur ce chapitre :D

Bonne soirée à tous,

_Del(&)Plume_

Aux lectrices Anonymes :

_à Gaia M_ : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait ultra plaisir ! On est heureuse que tu aimes notre petit tandem. On trouve aussi qu'on fait une bonne équipe (et on espère que notre arrogance ne te repoussera pas...). Plus sérieusement, on est contente que ce début d'histoire t'ai plu. C'est vrai que nous sommes parties d'une relation fraternelle très forte pour construire cette histoire, parce que bien souvent dans les FF, James et Albus semblent ne pas avoir de très bonnes relations, et nous, on imaginait ça très différemment ^^ ( Je me rappelle encore du jour où on a parlé de cette histoire pour la première fois, et j'ai la larme à l'oeil...). En tout cas, merci beaucoup ;) Bonne soirée !

_à Pepoune_ : Autant te dire qu'on était super contente en lisant ta review ! Vraiment, c'est chouette que les gens aiment notre petit duo :D Quant à la relation entre Albus et James, nous espérons qu'elle continuera de t'intéresser ! Et pour savoir comment James va prendre les sentiments d'Albus pour Hortense... et bien tu devras lire la suite :p Merci encore pour ta review, et bon week-end ;)


	4. 3 - Amoureux

**Chapitre Trois**

_Amoureux_

**.:.**

Albus avait rarement eu l'impression d'être survolté lors d'une des fêtes que lui et son frère organisaient. D'habitude, l'air était à la détente, au rire et à la joie. Là, c'était pareil, sauf dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait un peu enserré, comprimé, comme lorsque quelque chose le tracassait et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il se demandait si cela venait du fait qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude, si c'était parce que leur équipe était là et qu'ils étaient bien plus bruyants que la plupart des autres invités, si c'était à cause de la fatigue qu'il ressentait en cette fin d'année, ou alors si la présence d'Hortense et de son fameux petit-ami y était pour quelque chose.

Ces deux derniers étaient arrivés en même temps que le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch et avaient salué les deux hôtes de la soirée. Albus avait fait la connaissance de certains amis et conjoints de ses coéquipiers et n'avait pas manqué de dévisager le petit ami d'Hortense, un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs, lorsque celui-ci lui avait serré la main, tout sourire, en disant :

- Matt. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Ensuite, il avait passé presque une heure à discuter avec Ryan, le gardien de l'équipe, et sa petite amie, Tracy, une petite brune qui rigolait beaucoup. Mais tout au long de leur conversation, ses yeux avaient irrémédiablement été attirés par l'attrapeuse et son invité, qui étaient confortablement installés dans un fauteuil du salon. Aucun geste ne trahissait une possible relation amoureuse entre eux, mais leurs regards étaient suffisamment complices pour qu'Albus ne raye ses craintes de son esprit. _Sois heureux pour elle_, voilà ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter.

Quand un peu plus tard il entama un débat avec Scorpius et Rose (à savoir : Est-ce que Rose travaillait trop ? – La réponse était oui.), ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas le jeune couple, mais il ne trouva toujours pas la force d'aller à leur rencontre. Il préféra rester à distance et se convaincre lentement que Matt était quelqu'un de bien pour Hortense, car il arrivait à la faire sourire et semblait réussir à briser ses murailles de détachement et distance. Malgré sa distraction, il passa cependant un agréable moment avec ses meilleurs amis, retrouvant comme chaque fois la proximité qu'ils avaient déjà à Poudlard, quand ils passaient une bonne partie de leurs journées ensemble. Il était plus qu'heureux qu'ils aient fait quelque chose de leurs sentiments deux ans plus tôt, car, en plus de voir le bonheur qu'ils partageaient, Albus était soulagé d'avoir une accroche certaine à Scorpius. Rose était sa cousine, et il savait qu'il ne la perdrait jamais. Beaucoup de gens se perdaient de vue après Poudlard, et il avait appréhendé cet aspect de leur passage à l'âge adulte.

Toujours est-il qu'un capharnaüm l'avait arraché à la conversation qu'il avait avec ses amis, et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la cuisine à nettoyer les dégâts causés par une énième expérience ratée de Fred. Celui-ci avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire grossir les parts de tarte, mais les avait tellement fait gonfler qu'elles avaient explosé en un feu d'artifice de crème et de fruits rouges, recouvrant ainsi les murs de la cuisine d'une pâte comestible mais plus du tout appétissante. Lily et Tobias, le fils de Neville et Hannah, vinrent immédiatement l'aider, et Albus se demanda brièvement pourquoi ils n'étaient pas accompagnés du troisième membre de leur trio, Carene. Ils avaient tous les trois quitté Poudlard en juin et étaient restés quasiment inséparables après cela. Carene allait d'ailleurs rendre visite à Lily chez leurs parents presque tous les mardis soirs, et dînait souvent avec eux. Il eut cependant sa réponse peu après, quand il sortit de la cuisine en même temps que Fred et qu'il aperçut Carene, près des boissons, en train d'ingurgiter un verre de ce qui lui sembla être du Whisky Pur Feu. Il remarqua James dans un coin de la pièce et voulut proposer à Fred d'aller le rejoindre, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu, et c'est en soupirant qu'Albus s'approcha de son frère. Son regard retomba sur Hortense, toujours assise dans le même fauteuil, et il grimaça imperceptiblement. Néanmoins, James lut en lui comme s'il était en train de crier ses émotions à pleins poumons.

Et il lui donna le coup de pouce dont il avait besoin.

James venait de s'éloigner vers le buffet, et Albus se dit que son frère avait raison. Il allait rejoindre Hortense et Matt, et il allait leur parler normalement. Voilà. Il avait le droit d'être amis avec eux, même si cela allait le détruire de l'intérieur dans un premier temps. Il s'en remettrait.

Il remplit ses poches de courage et s'avança vers le canapé qui était le mieux placé pour initier une conversation avec les deux tourtereaux.

- C'est vraiment sympa d'être venus, leur lança Albus en s'asseyant. Vous avez sûrement l'habitude d'aller autre part pour le nouvel an.

- Ouais, il a fallu que je tire Matt jusqu'ici, rétorqua Hortense avec un sourire espiègle. Le nom « Potter » lui faisait peur.

- Hortense ! s'offusqua le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, avant de se tourner vers Albus. En réalité, c'est surtout que je ne voulais pas m'inviter de force à votre soirée.

Albus se mit à rire, essayant à tout prix de masquer sa propre gêne. Il était tout aussi embarrassé que Matt à ce moment précis, mais il fallait qu'il reste le seul à le savoir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hortense nous avait prévenus, et tu es le bienvenu ici.

Hortense garda son sourire planté sur ses lèvres et donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de Matt.

- Matt, ici présent, fuie la célébrité comme la peste ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air joyeux qu'Albus ne l'avait jamais vu porter, à part avec un vif d'or à la main.

- Tu n'aimes pas la célébrité ? fit le jeune Potter en riant, sentant son corps se détendre malgré ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. C'est un comble, alors, d'avoir choisi Hortense comme petite amie. Elle ne passe plus inaperçue depuis plusieurs années !

- T'exagères, lui dit la jeune femme en souriant désormais de toutes ses dents. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je m'entraîne dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Quand on commencera nos matchs, je ne dis pas, mais là j'ai encore le temps d'être tranquille.

- Tu parles, contre-attaqua Albus, tout le monde sait déjà que tes talents d'attrapeuse t'ont valu une place dans l'équipe nationale ! Et puis tu es la fille d'Olivier Dubois, ce n'est pas rien. Je suis étonné que les gens te laissent marcher tranquillement dans la rue.

Hortense sourit faiblement et ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand Matt la devança.

- En fait, ils ne la laissent pas tranquille du tout. Je les ai vus à l'œuvre ! Un autographe par-ci, une photo par-là...

Matt secouait la tête en fixant la jolie blonde à ses côtés, un regard désolé sur le visage, comme s'il réprouvait cette situation. Albus observa leur échange visuel et chassa le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains paraissait inquiet de l'attention qu'Hortense recevait, sûrement soucieux de sa sécurité. Le regard qui circula semblait traduire une conversation muette qu'ils avaient déjà eue et qui aboutissait à un désaccord.

Hortense brisa le court silence en soupirant.

- Arrête de t'en faire, Matt. Je suis une grande fille.

- Ouais, je sais, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Il envoya un sourire d'excuse à Albus, qui voulut dissoudre la tension qui régnait sur le canapé en face de lui et qui changea de sujet.

- Et toi, Matt, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Le regard de l'intéressé perdit instantanément le souci qui s'y trouvait et il acquit un enthousiasme palpable.

- Je suis prof de potions à Poudlard depuis septembre, répondit-il gaiement. J'ai toujours aimé faire de la cuisine quand j'étais enfant. Ensuite, à Poudlard, j'ai découvert les potions et j'ai tout de suite adoré mélanger tous ces ingrédients bizarres. On peut s'en servir pour faire des miracles, en plus !

- Matt est un grand malade passionné, l'interrompit Hortense, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais attends, tu étais à Poudlard ? s'enquit Albus, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le jeune homme.

- Oui, lui dit-il. Mais j'ai quoi... trois ans de plus que toi ? Alors c'est normal si tu ne m'as jamais remarqué, là-bas. Et je ne faisais pas de Quidditch, contrairement à Hortense.

Celle-ci s'esclaffa, les yeux pétillants.

- En revanche, avec la dose de bêtises que James et toi avez faites, lui te connaît, fit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à Albus, dont l'estomac se retourna légèrement.

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant on était discrets, leur dit Albus, avant de bafouiller : enfin, presque...

- Je suis bon observateur, répliqua Matt en lui adressant un clin d'œil dont Albus ne sut que faire.

- Alors vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard, tous les deux ?

- Ouais, lui dit la jeune femme. J'ai sorti Matt de sa souffrance en cours de Métamorphose, quand on était en première année. Et on a gardé contact quand je suis partie de Poudlard.

Albus fut amèrement remémoré du fait qu'Hortense et Matt avaient trois ans de plus que lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé en première année à Poudlard, Hortense avait déjà quitté l'école pour tenir compagnie à son père, qui traversait une mauvaise passe, et avait pris des cours à distance à partir de ce moment-là. Du moins, c'est ce que son père lui avait expliqué après une fête organisée chez les Dubois lorsqu'il avait douze ans, après qu'Albus et James y ait vu Hortense. Ce jour-là, ils avaient discuté tous les trois de Quidditch et avaient fini par monter leur balai et faire une course qu'Hortense avait remportée haut la main. Ce jour avait été gravé dans les souvenirs d'Albus, et c'est de cela dont il avait parlé à James, en expliquant depuis quand il était obsédé par la jeune femme.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez, alors, enchaina Albus, en leur offrant un sourire sincère.

- On peut dire ça, lui répondit Matt en retournant son sourire.

Hortense leva les yeux au ciel, les lèvres imperceptiblement étirées vers le haut.

- Bon, je vais me chercher à boire. Vous voulez quelque chose ? leur proposa-t-elle.

Après qu'ils eurent secoué négativement la tête en la remerciant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage et elle ajouta :

- Ça va aller, Matt ? T'auras pas peur si je te laisse tout seul avec Albus ?

Matt répondit d'un rire forcé et reporta son attention sur le jeune Potter, tandis qu'Hortense disparaissait entre les autres invités. La musique sorcière battait son plein, mais le son n'était pas assez élevé pour les obliger à hurler pour se comprendre. Dans un coin, Albus aperçut Scorpius et Rose en train de danser comme des fous (enfin, surtout pour Rose), et un peu plus loin, Lily et Tobias, qui se dandinaient et étaient terrassés de rires. Il se dit que Carene devait toujours être avec James.

- Alors dis-moi : qui est Albus Potter ? lui demanda soudain Matt, qui l'observait intensément.

- Euh..., commença Albus, interloqué. Je suis batteur dans l'équipe du club de Flaquemare, et c'est mon rêve depuis tout petit. Enfin, notre rêve, à James et moi. On a presque toujours tout fait ensemble, ajouta-t-il doucement.

- Ah oui, d'après Hortense, c'est ce qui fait votre force, en Quidditch. Le fait que vous soyez si proches.

Ils se sourirent, l'un sachant exactement de quoi Matt parlait, et l'autre se demandant à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie s'il avait eu un frère ou une sœur.

- Il fut un temps où je t'aurais envié, avoua Matt. Je suis fils unique, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, mes parents sont des moldus. Tu imagines la solitude...

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile, répondit Albus, qui ne concevait pas une vie sans sa famille, que ce soit James ou les autres. Mais maintenant, tu as Hortense, poursuivit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut forte. Une joueuse de Quidditch qui est amoureuse de toi. Tu ne risques plus de te sentir seul, finit Albus en riant franchement.

- C'est clair qu'avec Hortense j'ai appris à me sociabiliser. Mais Hortense et moi, on ne sort pas ensemble, hein ! Ça fait deux fois que tu dis ça. Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça, mais on est juste amis.

Albus fixa Matt avec de grands yeux pendant une demi-seconde, avant de se reprendre et de jouer la carte de la nonchalance.

- Ah bon ? J'ai cru, désolé.

Au fond de lui, il était tout sauf désolé. Et tout sauf nonchalant. En réalité, la joie l'envahissait, le bonheur le transperçait, la neige qui était dehors fondait, et la nuit faisait place à un soleil printanier chaleureux. En réalité, un infime espoir venait d'entrer dans ses veines, de passer par ses artères et d'atteindre son cœur palpitant.

- Pas grave, répondit Matt. Mais j'avoue que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un. Je serais triste de passer en second plan, mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle connaisse l'amour.

- Elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami ? s'étonna Albus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pourtant, elle a tout pour plaire !

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, rétorqua Matt en laissant son sourire atteindre ses oreilles l'espace d'un instant. Malheureusement, elle est bornée et ne veut même pas en entendre parler.

- Je suis bornée ? leur lança Hortense, qui venait de réapparaître, en s'enfonçant dans le canapé à côté de Matt.

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre en observant les deux garçons, les yeux écarquillés. Son ami changea de position et lui répondit, l'air tranquille :

- Albus est d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu mérites de te trouver un copain.

- Voyez-vous ça, répliqua-t-elle en chassant instantanément la joie de son visage. Tu sais que j'aime pas parler de ça, Matt. Et encore moins avec mon équipe, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Albus, qui voulut se faire tout petit...

... Et qui se dit qu'il était temps qu'il les laisse tranquilles. Il les quitta un peu précipitamment, mais il préférait s'éloigner avant que ce qu'il pensait vraiment de la jeune fille ne se voie de manière trop flagrante. Il partit du côté de la salle à manger, où la plupart de ses coéquipiers avait pris place, et y resta quelques minutes avant que l'annonce des coups de minuit ne se fasse entendre. L'enthousiasme général se répandit en lui, et il alla se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu pour trinquer avec les autres le moment venu. C'était seulement son deuxième verre de la soirée ; après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire plus que cela. Il oubliait généralement qu'il avait un verre à la main lorsqu'il engageait une conversation, et l'alcool restait souvent oublié sur un meuble pendant des heures.

C'est donc un verre à la main, le sourire aux lèvres, et la gorge le brûlant d'avoir crié le compte à rebours qu'il continua sur sa lancée et hurla "Bonne année !" en même temps que les autres. Embrassades et vœux s'échangeaient partout dans la maison. Des couples s'embrassaient pour célébrer une nouvelle année pleine de bonheur, certains joueurs pris par l'alcool inventaient un cri de guerre à utiliser dès leur prochain match. Il se déplaça dans le salon et vit Lily et Tobias qui riaient encore ; il vit également Hortense, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, s'écarter des bras de Matt ; mais il ne vit pas James. Alors il alla au seul endroit où il savait le trouver. Il se dirigea vers la véranda.

James aimait se réfugier sous le verre qui laissait entrer le jour ou la nuit, aimait cette lumière naturelle qui l'aidait à se détendre. Albus avait ainsi passé de longues journées dans cette pièce en sa compagnie, et avait très vite compris ce que son frère ressentait sous la chaleur du ciel, même lorsque les températures extérieures n'étaient pas attirantes. Et puis, un soir d'automne, il y avait vu les étoiles. Il avait cinq ans, lorsqu'il sentit pour la première fois cette attraction pour la voûte céleste. Les étincelles qui ne s'éteignaient que rarement, qui brillaient à des années lumières, étaient devenues une passion, pour lui (après le Quidditch, évidemment). Plus d'une fois, ses parents avaient dû venir l'arracher à sa contemplation alors qu'il neigeait de gros flocons ; la vue était plus impressionnante en s'installant dehors, allongé sur le sol. Ses observations lui valurent plus d'une fois d'être malade, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de retourner voir ses amies, peu importent les conditions.

C'est son frère qui, agacé de devoir attendre qu'Albus aille mieux après avoir attrapé froid pour pouvoir lui parler et manigancer avec lui, lui avait fait promettre de ne plus aller les voir l'hiver, à moins que ce ne soit depuis la véranda. Et, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, Albus avait accepté et avait demandé à son père de lancer un sortilège anti-neige sur le toit de la véranda. A partir de ce moment-là, il ne sortit les accueillir qu'entre avril et octobre. Il lui avait été difficile de le faire quand il était à Poudlard, mais il en profitait lorsqu'il revenait chez ses parents en été ou à Noël.

Il entra dans la véranda par une petite porte et son regard tomba sur James, assis dans un fauteuil, la tête de Carene sur l'épaule. Elle semblait profondément endormie et son visage portait une expression sereine. Au bruit des pas d'Albus, son frère releva la tête et le regarda en souriant doucement. Albus s'assit sur un autre canapé de la pièce, non loin de celui de son frère.

- Ça va comme tu veux ? demanda Albus en désignant le bras de James, qui entourait les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Elle allait vraiment mal, répondit James d'un ton sérieux. Son copain l'a trompée, expliqua-t-il sans ménagement.

Albus comprit que l'honnêteté de son frère résidait dans la confiance qu'ils s'accordaient mutuellement. Ils s'étaient presque toujours tout dit – la seule raison pour laquelle ils gardaient des choses pour eux était lorsque quelqu'un confiait un lourd secret à l'un d'entre eux et, dans ce cas, celui qui avait été mis dans la confidence précisait à son frère qu'il gardait le secret de quelqu'un, et l'autre comprenait.

- Et c'est toi qui l'as réconfortée ? s'étonna Albus. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chercher Lily ?

James haussa faiblement les épaules, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la brune qui sommeillait sur son épaule.

- Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, et j'étais là, dit-il. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

- Eh bien, Fred a encore fait des siennes – mais c'était prévisible –, les mecs du Quidditch ont bien bu, Scorpius et Rose n'arrivent plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre, et Lily et Tobias sont tellement morts de rire que ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient au courant de l'état de Carene.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant que James n'envoie un regard plus grave à son frère.

- Tu as été discuter avec Hortense ?

- Figure-toi que oui, répondit Albus d'un ton fier. Matt est vraiment sympa. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ? répliqua James, dont les sourcils touchaient presque les cheveux.

- Ils ne sortent pas ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

James sembla se retenir de rire et fit comprendre à son frère qu'il fallait faire moins de bruit. Albus pivota sur son fauteuil et s'allongea sur toute sa longueur, de manière à pouvoir observer l'obscure voie lactée. Il soupira d'aise et posa ses mains sur son ventre, qui s'élevait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration. Un certain soulagement émanait de lui, et, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, il ne vit pas le regard bienveillant que James portait sur lui.

Il était heureux.

* * *

**N/A**

Voilà donc notre troisième chapitre ! Pas de gâteau au chocolat aujourd'hui, mais vous voyez, là, en bas à droite, il y a des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Vous les voyez ? Là, voilà ! Donc ils sont très bons, et il n'y en a ni à la morve, ni au vomi. Promis !

Hum, hum.

Bref, merci à vous d'être toujours là (Albus hoche vivement la tête, et il précise qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec LittlePlume, qui vous a raconté n'importe quoi la semaine dernière : il ne rendra pas visite à chacune d'entre vous, il est très pris par le Quidditch, vous voyez ?) et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! (Et dans une review, vous pouvez aussi nous dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, évidemment...)

En ce 3 janvier, nous vous souhaitons à toutes une excellente année, pleine de bonnes lectures et de jolis mots.

_DelPlume_

_Réponse à Pepoune_ : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Elle nous a fait très plaisir, et on a trouvé que tu avais complètement cerné l'histoire et ses personnages. Est-ce que ce chapitre aura effacé la pitié que tu ressentais pour Albus ? En tous cas, tu avais vu juste, Matt n'est qu'un ami ! (Ouf !) Quant à nos bonnes résolutions, eh bien, on en a prises (normalement), mais être moins sadiques n'en fait pas partie... Peut-être l'année prochaine ! A bientôt :)


	5. 4 - Joyeux Anniversaire

**Chapitre 4**

_« Joyeux Anniversaire »_

**.:. **

Harry et Ginny Potter faisaient en sorte d'avoir leurs enfants à diner au moins une fois par semaine. Maintenant que James et Albus avaient quitté la maison familiale dans le Devon, il ne restait plus que Lily, et elle était de loin – très loin – la plus discrète de leurs enfants, si bien que le vacarme qui régnait lors de leurs jeunes années leur manquait terriblement. C'est pour cette raison, qu'ils avaient instauré la « règle du mardi » - qu'Albus et James respectaient quand bon leur semblait, comme toutes les autres règles qu'ils avaient essayé d'instaurer dans leur enfance. Tous les mardis soirs, ils étaient censés dîner en famille chez les Potter, au « Bois Rouge ». Seulement, depuis que les deux jeunes hommes avaient rejoint le Club de Flaquemare, ils se faisaient rares au dîner du mardi soir.

Ce mardi-là en revanche, la situation les y obligeait presque. Ginny Potter n'aurait accepté aucune excuse. Ni de « _on est trop fatigués _» ou de « _l'entraînement s'est fi__ni__ plus tard que ce qu'on avait prévu_ ».

Non.

Ce soir-là, ils fêteraient les vingt-et-un ans d'Albus, entraînement le lendemain ou pas.

.:.

- Tu es prêt ? Cria James à son frère à travers l'appartement

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour faire surgir Albus dans le salon.

- Je te suis, fit Albus en ajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.

James opina du chef et serra ses doigts sur sa baguette, disparaissant un instant après. Il réapparut sur le perron familier de la maison où il avait passé toute son enfance et sourit. Il frappa deux coups bref à la porte, et son frère apparut à son tour.

- Tu as traîné en route ?

- Très drôle, soupira Albus.

James se moquait souvent du fait qu'Albus avait perdu son sourcil droit lors de son examen de transplanage et avait donc dû le passer une seconde fois pour l'obtenir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces entre-faits, et une jeune fille aux long cheveux roux leur sauta dessus avec enthousiasme.

- Lily, grognèrent simultanément James et Albus.

- On ne s'est pas vus depuis une éternité ! S'exclama la jeune fille en les lâchant pour les laisser entrer dans la maison.

- On s'est vus il y a moins de deux semaines, fit remarquer Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Nuance, on était au même endroit au même moment, mais lui, dit-elle en pointant James, était trop occupé à jouer les preux chevaliers, et toi, dit-elle en plantant son doigt dans la poitrine d'Albus, tu bavais devant Hortense comme un petit malheureux.

Albus rougit légèrement, et James toussota. Devant l'embarras de son frère, il se sentit obligé de détourner l'attention et le regard interrogateur de Lily.

- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de jouer les « preux chevalier » si tu t'étais occupée de ta meilleure amie.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai essayé de la faire parler, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle allait bien. Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle ne voulait pas m'en parler, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Je pensais que voir du monde et faire la fête lui ferait du bien, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se soule…

- Elle va mieux ?

- Elle récupère. Personnellement, je suis contente qu'elle ait rompu avec ce conna…

- Lily !

Les trois jeunes adultes se retournèrent vers leur mère, Ginny Potter qui arborait un air sévère, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches. Lily se contenta de grogner, tandis que James et Albus la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Al, dit-elle en embrassant tendrement son fils. Votre père ne devrait pas tarder, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. On lui a confié une affaire de dernière minute et il devait monter une équipe pour s'en charger avant de pouvoir partir.

- Il ne se fait toujours pas payer ses heures supplémentaires ? Se moqua James en entrant dans le salon sur les pas de sa mère.

Lily se laissa tomber sur un des canapés et ses deux frères la prirent en sandwich affectueusement. Elle râla pour la forme, mais ils se contentèrent de rire, James ébouriffant ses cheveux pour la faire enrager, Albus lui chatouillant les côtes pour l'empêcher de se défendre.

- Non, toujours pas, soupira sa mère avec un sourire tendre. Et laissez votre sœur tranquille, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils s'exécutèrent, après s'être assurés que Lily ne puisse pas mettre la main sur sa baguette pour se venger. Les flammes de la cheminée crépitèrent, et Monsieur Potter apparut. Il enjamba la cheminée, et sourit en voyant ses fils. Albus et James se levèrent pour l'embrasser, et Harry les prit chacun leur tour dans une étreinte masculine.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand, dit-il à Albus avec un sourire similaire à celui de son cadet.

Il se défit de sa cape en se laissant tomber à côté de sa femme qu'il embrassa sur la joue, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur place de chaque côté de Lily.

- Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

- On vient d'arriver, répondit Albus en souriant à son père.

- On mange quoi ? Demanda James dont le ventre criait famine.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry rit joyeusement.

- Le plat préféré de Al, répondit Ginny en se levant. On passe à table quand vous voulez.

- Maintenant ! S'écria James en sautant sur ses jambes avant de se tourner vers son frère pour ajouter : et toi, tu pourrais avoir des goûts plus sophistiqués que Poulet-purée-de-pomme-de-terre.

- Ferme-la, James, c'est mon anniversaire, répondit Albus en riant. Tu es censé accéder à tous mes souhaits.

- Ton anniversaire c'était il y a deux jours, lui rappela James tandis que les Potter prenaient place à table.

- C'est vrai ça ! Fit Harry. Comment c'était le salon du balai cette année ?

- Super ! S'exclama Albus dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Ils ont présenté le nouveau Nimbus ! J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il sorte ! Apparemment, le Club de Flaquemare va passer une commande pour l'équipe, et on devrait les recevoir le jour de sa sortie.

- Dans un mois et vingt-six jours, très exactement, acquiesça James dont le sourire était aussi large que celui de son frère.

- Scorpius était vert de jalousie.

- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de se mettre sur la liste d'attente.

- La liste d'attente ? Demanda Ginny en revenant dans la salle de dîner en faisant léviter un large plateau.

Elle s'assit en face de son mari, à côté de sa fille, et Albus entreprit de lui expliquer que le nouveau Nimbus remportait un tel succès, que les fabricants étaient déjà en rupture de stock, avant même que le modèle soit officiellement en vente. Apparemment, ils avaient une liste de commande longue comme la queue d'un Norvégien Épineux.

- Et ensuite, vous êtes allés voir un film Moldu avec Rose, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est la dernière fois que je vais au cinéma avec Rose et Scorpius en même temps, grimaça Albus en remplissant son assiette de purée.

James acquiesça, tandis que Lily et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

- On pourrait croire qu'après plusieurs mois de relation, ils se laisseraient respirer un peu, mais non, ajouta l'aîné avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Attendez un peu que ça vous arrive, vous deux, fit remarquer Ginny. Le jour où vous serez amoureux, vous trouvez ça nettement moins ridicule.

- Et bien Al a déjà trou…, commença Lily.

- Carene n'a pas pu venir ? Interrompit habilement James en voyant Albus blêmir.

Il lança un regard à Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais répondit quand même.

- Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête sombrement. Son patron a décidé d'un changement d'article à la dernière minute et lui a demandé de revoir le tout avant la publication du Mensuel demain matin.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Au dernier moment ? Mais c'est dégueulasse, elle va…

- James.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard sévère de sa mère, mais se reprit.

- C'est _horrible_, elle va y passer la nuit !

- Oui, mais tu connais Carene. Elle aime trop son boulot pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Et elle a une peur bleue de son patron, ajouta Lily en haussant les épaules.

James hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait, et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

- Et vous les garçons ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé. Olivier ne vous mène pas trop la vie dure ? Quand on était à Poudlard, c'était un véritable tyran, se rappela-t-il avec amusement.

- Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé à vrai dire, répondit Albus en riant.

- Certains jours, je me dis que les détraqueurs ont été plus gâtés dans le département tendresse que cet homme.

Albus acquiesça en riant.

- Mais c'est le meilleur, ajouta James. L'autre jour, il nous a appris une nouvelle feinte… Vu son âge, on pourrait croire qu'il a perdu des capacités, mais pas du tout, il est incroyable ! Expliqua James.

- Tel père, telle fille, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire…, lança Lily avec un sourire amusé.

James lui lança un énième regard d'avertissement pour la faire taire, et elle capitula.

- Vous êtes prêts pour votre match le mois prochain ? Demanda Ginny.

James et Albus échangèrent un regard.

- On a de bonnes chances, fit James.

- Mais on n'est sûrs de rien, tout peut arriver.

- Votre équipe est toujours classée à la première place. Pas étonnant qu'Hortense ait été choisie pour jouer dans l'équipe nationale.

- Elle est incroyable, approuva calmement Albus.

- Probablement la meilleure attrapeuse du pays, ajouta James en vidant son vert de jus de citrouille.

- Peut-on parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch ce soir ? Grommela Lily avec lassitude.

Son père lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Avec une femme ayant fait carrière dans le Quidditch et deux fils qui venaient d'intégrer le très prestigieux Club de Flaquemare, Harry Potter s'était habitué à ce que la conversation à table ne s'éloigne jamais trop du sujet.

- Désolé, Lily, fit Albus en riant.

- Désolé, répéta James en avalant une bouchée de purée. Raconte-nous ta journée. Comment ça se passe pour toi au boulot ?

Lily soupira et se fit silencieusement réprimander par sa mère lorsqu'elle mit ses coudes sur la table. Elle grogna et reprit sa fourchette pour jouer avec le morceau de dinde qui restait dans son assiette.

- Fatiguant. J'en ai marre de faire de la paperasse.

Aucun membre de sa famille ne pouvait vraiment la comprendre. Son père avait rejoint les rangs des Aurors après la guerre, contribuant à attraper et enfermer les Mangemorts qui courraient dans la nature, et sa mère et ses frères avaient rejoint une équipe de Quidditch, se livrant à leur passion sans se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils avaient.

- Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu voulais ouvrir ta propre boutique et « _dépoussiérer un peu le monde de la mode chez les sorciers _». Enfin, c'est ce que tu disais quand tu avais douze ans, en tout cas.

- J'ai grandi, James, j'ai compris qu'il y avait une différence entre rêve et réalité.

- Tu es une Potter, tu n'as qu'à te servir, les gens te donneront ce que tu leur demandes.

- James ! Le réprimanda gentiment sa mère, pour la forme, bien qu'elle sache que son fils plaisantait.

- Ce que James essaye de dire, reprit Albus en souriant malicieusement à son frère, c'est que tu dois te donner les moyens de faire ce que tu as envie de faire. Tu crois que ça été facile pour nous de rejoindre le Club de Flaquemare ? Non, il y avait des joueurs plus expérimentés qui se battaient pour nos postes.

- D'autant plus qu'on exigeait d'être pris à deux, ou pas du tout.

- Les gens nous ont ri au nez. Et au final, c'est nous qui rions maintenant.

Les lèvres boudeuses de Lily s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

- Tu parles, la presse vous a surnommés les « _BattPott_ », alors c'est nous qui rions le plus.

James et Albus échangèrent un sourire plein de fierté, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de leur petite sœur.

- On passe au dessert ? Intervint Ginny après avoir fait disparaître les plats et les assiettes d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu as fait un gâteau au chocolat ? Demanda Albus dont les yeux se mirent à briller.

- Oui.

- Fourré à la crème au chocolat ?

- Oui, répéta Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

- Et un glaçage au chocolat ?

- Oui, Albus, soupira sa mère en secouant la tête.

- Ça devrait être mon anniversaire tous les jours !

- Hééé ! Protestèrent James et Lily à l'unisson.

Ils dégustèrent le gâteau, et offrirent à Albus ses cadeaux, qui les remercia chaleureusement. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps tous ensemble. Les Potter étaient une famille unie. Probablement parce que Harry avait trop manqué d'affection dans sa famille et qu'au contraire, Ginny en avait trop reçu. Comme dans toutes familles, il y avait des jours où tout le monde avait envie de se taper dessus, mais la plupart du temps, ils aimaient tout simplement être ensemble. Ils pouvaient passer des heures, comme ce soir, à manger et parler, rire et pleurer sans jamais s'ennuyer une seconde. James et Albus avaient toujours quelque chose à dire, Lily toujours quelque chose dont elle pouvait se plaindre, Ginny toujours de l'amour à donner, et Harry toujours une histoire abracadabrante à raconter.

Lorsque James et Albus regagnèrent leur appartement ce soir-là, il était déjà très tard.

James s'étira en bâillant avant de se défaire de sa cape et de la jeter sur le porte-manteau qui dut tendre ses bras magiques pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

- Ça m'avait manqué. On devrait recommencer à aller manger à la maison le mardi.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Albus en hochant la tête. Je suis crevé. On zappe le footing demain ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me lever dans trois heures pour aller courir avant d'aller à l'entraînement.

- Pareil, grogna James.

- Parfait. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répéta James en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

.:.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut bien plus difficile pour les deux frères Potter. Eux qui avaient habituellement un régime de vie très strict, retardèrent d'une heure leur réveil, renonçant à aller courir une heure, et se rendirent à l'entraînement, les yeux encore collés.

C'était un mercredi, et l'équipe n'était donc pas au complet puisque Hortense s'entraînait avec l'équipe nationale ce jour-là, mais ça n'empêchait pas leur entraîneur d'être aussi sévère et agressif que d'habitude.

- Hé ! Les interpella la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Olivier Dubois. Les _BattPott_ là-haut ! Est-ce que vous pourriez vous sortir la tête du coquillage et frapper quelques Cognards au lieu de les laisser passer devant vous comme des papillons inoffensifs ? Hurla leur coach en faisant rire leurs coéquipiers.

James et Albus grognèrent pour la forme, mais se reprirent en main. James resserra sa poigne sur sa batte et renvoya violemment le Cognard vers son frère qui frappa dedans à son tour dans la direction inverse.

Après deux heures d'échauffement, puis deux heures supplémentaires d'entraînement dit « léger », durant lequel ils travaillaient leur technique, Olivier Dubois siffla finalement la pause. Les six joueurs de l'équipe – six puisque leur attrapeuse n'était pas là – descendirent sur le terrain, et se regroupèrent autour de leur entraîneur.

- Le duo de clown là, fit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, réveillez-vous un peu. J'aimerais que vous soyez un peu plus d'attaque cet après-midi, d'accord ? Sinon c'était bien. J'ai vu que vous aviez travaillé votre petit problème de synchronisation, c'était parfait.

James et Albus acquiescèrent en silence.

- Sharon, beau travail de cohésion avec Brad et Steven, mais tu te laisses encore trop déstabiliser par les Cognard. Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Albus et James sont là pour ça. Fais-leur confiance. Même à moitié réveillés, ils ne les laisseront pas t'approcher de trop près, on peut déjà leur reconnaître ça, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Les joueurs rirent de bon cœur.

- Quant à toi, Ryan, c'était mieux aujourd'hui. Mais tu dois élargir ton champ de vision davantage. Ne suis pas seulement le souafle. Suis tout le reste et tu anticiperas mieux les mouvements des poursuiveurs adverses, compris ?

Ryan hocha la tête et Olivier sourit.

- Très bien. Allez tous prendre une douche avant de venir à table, vous êtres trempés de sueur et il fait froid, c'est le meilleur moyen de tomber malade.

Il se retourna, laissant ses joueurs se diriger vers les vestiaires, quand James se pencha vers son frère avec un sourire.

- On dirait maman.

- J'ai entendu, Potter ! S'exclama Olivier en se retournant pour lui lancer le souafle à la figure.

James rit et esquiva facilement la balle en cuir rouge. Il se dirigea avec son frère vers les vestiaires et rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers.

* * *

**N/A :**

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure pour vous, et que ce chapitre vous fera oublier cette longue semaine dans le cas contraire :) Personnellement, nous on est ravies de vous retrouver une fois par semaine pour vous faire partager cette histoire. Malgré tout, on aimerait quand même avoir plus de retour sur ce que vous en pensez ! Alors n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review pour nous dire si cette histoire vous plait ou non.

Bon week-end à tout le monde,  
_DelPlume_.

_À Pepoune_ ; Merci pour ta review, qui nous a fait très plaisir ! Tes suspicions sur la suite sont toujours divertissantes, mais nous n'y répondrons pas :p Tu devras le découvrir en continuant cette histoire ;) Mais promis, James ne va pas mettre **100** chapitres pour se rendre compte qu'il a (peut-être) des sentiments pour la meilleure amie de sa petite soeur. Bon week-end !


	6. 5 - Accident

**Chapitre cinq**

_Accident_

**.:.**

La veille, alors que James et Albus terminaient un entraînement particulièrement rude, ils avaient expliqué à leurs coéquipiers que la raison de leur fatigue résidait dans le fait qu'ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire d'Albus en famille le mardi soir. Les joueurs avaient immédiatement crié qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus, que comment cela se faisait qu'Albus n'avait rien dit, et qu'il fallait fêter ça ! Ils avaient donc attendu le jeudi soir pour qu'Hortense puisse les accompagner.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les huit – car leur coach avait tenu à être présent – autour d'une table rectangulaire à la Chaise Bancale, un petit pub situé sur l'Impasse du Hibou que l'équipe de Flaquemare fréquentait depuis plusieurs années. Olivier Dubois, après avoir offert sa tournée, n'était resté qu'une demi-heure. Il avait dit en plaisantant qu'il avait des choses à préparer pour les "joueurs insupportables" qu'il entraînait le lendemain.

Albus était assis face à la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer dans un grincement aigu. Il avait vue sur Hortense, assise deux places vers la gauche sur le banc opposé, mais il tentait de ne pas la regarder. Au bout d'un moment, ils commandèrent à manger, et lorsque leur repas parvint jusqu'à eux, Ryan, installé à sa gauche, lui fit remarquer qu'une jolie blonde était en train de le dévisager. Le cœur battant, Albus leva les yeux vers Hortense et se sentit idiot lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas d'elle dont Ryan parlait, mais d'une inconnue qui, en effet, le dévorait des yeux à quelques tables de là. Il fit une grimace au jeune gardien et se mit à manger avec appétit, chassant la jeune femme de son esprit. Les conversations à leur table restèrent centrées sur le Quidditch, qui prenait, après tout, une place importante dans leur vie. Ils parlèrent également du Salon du Balai, qui avait eu lieu en Ecosse le week-end précédent, et où Albus et James étaient allés en compagnie de Scorpius. Sharon, Hortense et Ryan y étaient également allés, et ils purent faire enrager Brad et Steven, qui avaient tous les deux eu des obligations ce jour-là.

Après avoir englouti son plat, Albus se leva et alla au comptoir pour commander un deuxième verre de Whisky Pur Feu à Robert, le tenant du pub. C'est alors que la blonde qui l'avait fixé une heure plus tôt s'approcha de lui d'un pas chaloupé qui contrastait terriblement avec le sourire timide qu'arborait son visage. Elle n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, avait une peau lisse et claire, des yeux marron et de longs cils très maquillés. Il ne la remarqua cependant que lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole :

- Dis-moi, tu serais pas un des fils Potter ? dit-elle en le regardant de ses yeux châtaigne. Albus, c'est ça ? Et là-bas, c'est ton frère ?

Albus tourna la tête vers elle tandis qu'elle pointait son doigt vers James, qui avait remarqué l'échange et riait avec Steven et Brad.

- Vous êtes aussi connus que votre père, continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il paraît que vous faites du Quidditch ? Je ne sais plus dans quelle équipe, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle souriait comme si l'été venait d'arriver, qu'il était en avance et qu'il lui offrait Albus sur un plateau en bois de licorne. Évidemment, elle avait tout faux. Le jeune Potter fronça légèrement les sourcils sous l'avalanche de propos que la fille lui envoyait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que c'était le club de Flaquemare, mais elle avait déjà recommencé à parler :

- Mais bon, t'es quand même plus canon que ton frère, t'es plus grand, je crois...

Cette fois, les sourcils d'Albus s'envolèrent jusqu'au plafond poussiéreux qui était au-dessus de leur tête. Robert lui tendit sa boisson, et il sentit le soulagement le gagner quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester en compagnie de la jeune femme, à part celle d'être poli. Son interlocutrice avait cependant d'autres projets. Elle lui offrit sa main droite, paume vers le haut, et se présenta :

- Véronica, fit-elle avec un sourire séduisant.

- Albus, répondit-il par réflexe, en empoignant sa main avec hésitation.

Elle se mit à rire plus fort que nécessaire, et laissa échapper un "T'es drôle !" entre deux gloussements. Albus prit son verre et fit un pas vers la table où son équipe entière les dévisageait désormais, mais Véronica lui prit le bras.

- Tu ne veux pas venir là-bas ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant une petite table d'où une brune du même âge lui fit un signe de la main. Tu peux emmener un de tes amis, si tu veux.

Elle accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un regard affamé vers les autres joueurs de Quidditch. Albus n'était pas habitué à tant de franchise, de flirt et de séduction, surtout s'il n'y était pas préparé. Il s'était déjà fait draguer, oui, mais il n'était jamais intéressé par la personne qui lui témoignait son... affection. C'était toujours des filles superficielles qui ne voyaient que son nom ou sa carrière, et non la générosité et la passion qui l'animaient (c'était les paroles de James et non les siennes, mais il admettait qu'il ne voyait aucun intérêt à passer du temps avec une de ces fans stéréotypées).

Il ne savait jamais comment s'extirper des situations telles que celle-ci, mais il le fallait, et il décida qu'il était plus que temps d'y mettre fin.

- Euh, c'est pas que... Désolé, mais... Euh, non, désolé, trancha Albus, un petit sourire gêné dessiné sur les lèvres.

La fille l'observa quelques secondes pour juger de sa sincérité, puis fit demi-tour comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Albus soupira de soulagement et reprit la direction de ses coéquipiers en grommelant tout bas. Il fut accueilli par des sifflets plus ou moins discrets et se rassit près de son frère, le regard maussade et les joues légèrement chaudes.

- Fermez-la, grogna-t-il en les fusillant du regard.

Ils s'esclaffèrent et retournèrent à leurs discussions respectives.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu aimais bien les blondes, lui chuchota James à l'oreille quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

James ne le mettait jamais mal à l'aise en public, en ce qui concernait Hortense, mais il ne se gênait pas pour le faire quand il savait que personne d'autre n'écoutait. Albus lui envoya un regard lourd de sens et ignora les rougissements qui revinrent attaquer ses oreilles.

- N'empêche, lui dit Albus en reprenant contenance, elle a clairement dit que j'étais plus beau que toi, donc elle n'est pas complètement folle.

- Tu parles, elle avait surtout trop bu, rétorqua son frère avec un sourire moqueur.

Albus se mit à rire et ses yeux dévièrent vers la gauche pour aller se poser sur la seule blonde qui hantait ses pensées. Hortense, qui s'était débarrassée de son gilet, discutait toujours avec Sharon et leur conversation débordait d'animation. De grands sourires étaient posés sur leur visage et leurs bras s'agitaient au rythme de leurs paroles, tantôt trahissant l'enthousiasme, tantôt pour faire un mouvement précis qu'Albus traduisait par une figure de Quidditch. Il ne se lassait pas du Quidditch, il ne se lassait pas de la voix et des yeux d'Hortense, et il s'en lassait encore moins quand elle parlait de Quidditch. Dans ces moments-là, elle débordait de bonne humeur, ce qui la rendait plus belle que jamais.

Un peu plus tard, Ryan prit congé ; ils ne furent donc plus que six à la table et ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres ; Hortense changea même de côté et vint s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté d'Albus, qui ignora le sourire amusé de son frère et fit comme si de rien n'était, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

- Alors, comment ça se présente, cette équipe d'Angleterre ? Tu n'en parles quasiment pas.

- C'est le secret professionnel, ça, mon cher Albus, répondit-elle d'un air malicieux. Je suis sous contrat, après tout !

- Tu n'as qu'à le dire, si tu trouves ça trop intensif et que tu comptes démissionner, rétorqua-t-il pour plaisanter. Je ne jugerai pas.

- Très drôle, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, plus sérieusement, c'est dur, mais pas plus qu'avec mon père. Heureusement qu'on a trois entraîneurs, sinon on n'arriverait pas à grand chose en si peu de temps.

- Et c'est le même type d'entraînements que ce qu'on connaît ?

- Non, on fait moins de physique. On bosse plus notre efficacité collective, et je commence à me faire à leur cohésion. Ils doivent s'adapter à moi, et moi à eux. Cleveland s'occupe beaucoup de moi, il me fait retravailler ma technique à fond. Tu verrais mon crochet des enfers, tu serais jaloux !

Hortense s'esclaffa et but une gorgée de son verre de Bière au Beurre. Albus sourit inconsciemment, entraîné par l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, dont les yeux brillaient comme si un vif d'or y était reflété. Il s'imaginait dans les gradins du stade d'entraînement de l'équipe d'Angleterre, à regarder Hortense travailler ses zigzags avec Cleveland, un des trois entraîneurs, à la voir être intensément concentrée, puis à observer son visage se fendre d'un sourire heureux en s'apercevant qu'Albus était là-haut, assis sur un banc, pour elle. Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête pour en chasser cette agréable pensée et revenir à la réalité, celle où il était dans un pub et où Hortense le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

- Fais pas cette tête, tu l'as pas encore vu ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Ouais, mais je te connais, enchaîna Albus, comme si leurs cheminements de pensées avaient été les mêmes. Il doit être fantastique.

- Ah, tu me flattes, Albus !

Et elle repartit dans son verre, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Au même moment, Albus sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à la simple vue du sourire de l'attrapeuse.

Et au même moment, une catastrophe eut lieu.

Steven, animé par la conversation qu'il avait avec James, Sharon et Brad, éleva les deux bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son bras gauche heurta Brad à l'épaule, et sa main droite frappa celle de Sharon, qui lâcha son verre presque vide et le laissa se briser sur la table. Hortense avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds par réflexe et ce fut son erreur. Elle se pencha un quart de seconde trop tard pour attraper l'objet, et des éclats de verre giclaient déjà dans toutes les directions, y compris dans la sienne. Un des morceaux mordit le côté gauche de son ventre et elle poussa un hurlement qui hérissa le poil d'Albus. Il se tourna instantanément vers elle, et la vit en train d'ôter le morceau de verre de sa chair. Albus jura en voyant que ledit morceau était taillé dans la longueur et mesurait presque dix centimètres. Et qu'il était entièrement ensanglanté. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, le gilet d'Hortense, et cessa de réfléchir. Il avait le temps de ne lui demander aucune autorisation : ni pour son gilet, ni pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. S'armant de détermination, il se précipita de l'autre côté d'Hortense, qui elle aussi grognait des vulgarités. Il attrapa rapidement le bord du T-shirt d'Hortense et le souleva pour révéler une plaie profonde et rouge foncé. Il appliqua délicatement le gilet de la jeune femme sur l'hémorragie et appuya fermement pour tenter d'arrêter le flux sanguin.

Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Autour de lui, il y avait James, qui conseillait à Hortense de s'asseoir ; il y avait Brad et Steven, qui avaient appelé à l'aide ; il y avait Sharon, dont les yeux étaient pleins de larmes menaçant de couler ; il y avait Robert, qui disait aux autres clients de rester tranquilles et de ne pas s'agglutiner autour du spectacle. Il y avait aussi Hortense, qui respirait, les dents serrées, qui se laissait guider par les frères Potter, et qui avait posé sa main sur celle d'Albus pour augmenter la pression sur sa blessure.

Même cela, il ne le remarqua pas. Il ne voyait que le sang, qui ne s'écoulait plus autant, et qui donnait une couleur rosée à sa peau. Et puis soudain, il aperçut autre chose. Une large marque de la forme d'un haricot ornait le ventre d'Hortense. Une tâche tout sauf naturelle, noire comme la nuit, et dont le contour n'était pas toujours très net, comme si son ventre avait été éclaboussé d'encre de Chine. Et aux côtés du nuage enragé, sur le flanc de la jeune attrapeuse, se trouvait une lettre, un "R" dont la couleur penchait vers le violet, et qui était entouré d'une multitude de minuscules fleurs bleues.

Le regard d'Albus se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de ces détails, qui n'étaient visibles que de ses yeux à lui, et il finit par relever la tête et plonger son regard dans celui d'Hortense. Ses yeux bleus étaient voilés de douleur et elle parut puiser un peu de force dans les prunelles d'Albus. Elle tenta un petit sourire, mais grimaça aussitôt. Et comme si le jeune homme lui avait posé la question, elle comprit qu'il avait vu sa peau et les dessins qui s'y cachaient, et elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre, où leurs deux mains étaient jointes. Ils échangèrent un énième regard silencieux et Albus hocha imperceptiblement la tête, scellant la promesse de n'en parler à personne.

Il croisa ensuite le regard affolé de James et reprit conscience de la situation.

- Hortense, il faut que tu te fasses soigner, dit Albus.

Il parut hésiter un instant, puis, d'un air suppliant, il ajouta, à l'intention de James :

- Tu veux bien transplaner avec elle ?

- Pas de problème, frérot, répondit James immédiatement, lisant entre les lignes et comprenant qu'Albus ne se faisait pas confiance pour la faire arriver en un seul morceau.

- Je peux marcher, sinon, intervint Hortense d'une voix faible.

- On se retrouve à Sainte Mangouste, alors, fit Albus en ignorant la jeune femme et en remerciant son frère du regard.

Il remplaça sa propre main par celle d'Hortense sur le gilet, et laissa James la prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux en un doux bruit de transplanage, Albus se tourna vers les trois derniers joueurs présents.

- Bon, euh...

- Laisse tomber, Albus, on vient avec vous, l'interrompit Brad en attrapant sa baguette et en nettoyant les débris de verre d'un geste fluide. Désolé, Robert.

- Vous inquiétez pas, les jeunes. Tenez-moi au courant, répondit le barman en souriant faiblement, avant de retourner vers le comptoir.

Ils acquiescèrent et, n'en pouvant plus, Albus transplana à l'entrée de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste sans plus attendre.

Une Médicomage d'une cinquantaine d'années sortit de la chambre où Hortense avait obligation de se reposer pour la nuit et fut surprise de ne pas voir deux, mais cinq personnes qui la dévisageaient, assises sur des chaises inconfortables installées contre le mur. Albus avait eu le temps de rejoindre James et Hortense avant qu'un guérisseur ne puisse s'occuper d'elle. Les trois poursuiveurs, cependant, étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, sans savoir où aller. Mais bien sûr, la présence de deux Potter et d'un membre de l'équipe d'Angleterre ne passait pas inaperçue ; certains patients et visiteurs avaient ainsi pu leur indiquer la direction qu'ils avaient prise et ils s'étaient frayés un chemin entre les plus embêtants qui voulaient à tout prix un autographe.

La guérisseuse, qui n'avait apparemment jamais vu aucun de ces joueurs, se tourna vers Albus et James. Elle n'avait apparemment pas non plus fait le rapprochement entre eux et le célèbre Harry Potter.

- C'est lequel, le petit-ami ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucun des deux, s'empressa de dire Albus, en rougissant légèrement. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pas de panique, jeune homme. Elle va très bien, le sang s'est vite arrêté de couler et elle n'en a perdu que très peu. Elle se repose ici cette nuit, et ensuite ça ira mieux. Pas d'efforts pendant quelques jours, et ça ira.

- Pas d'efforts ? répéta James, l'air soucieux.

- Une petite semaine, oui. Les soins magiques ont bien recousu le tout, mais ça va rester fragile. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra se passer de sport pendant trois ou quatre jours, non ? fit-elle d'un ton d'évidence. Est-ce que je dois prévenir quelqu'un ? continua-t-elle en interrogeant Albus du regard.

- Je vais m'en charger, répondit-il sans préciser qu'Hortense ne pourrait PAS se passer de sport pendant trois jours.

La Médicomage les salua et disparut dans un couloir adjacent après leur avoir interdit l'accès à la chambre. Cependant, alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir avant de succomber à l'envie de vérifier par eux-même que l'état d'Hortense n'était pas trop mauvais, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une petite tignasse blonde apparut dans l'encadrement. La silhouette d'Hortense se dessina peu à peu et elle leur offrit un petit sourire fatigué, auquel répondirent plus franchement ses coéquipiers.

- Elle rêve, si elle pense que j'arrête le sport pendant trois jours juste pour ça, affirma-t-elle d'une voix dénuée de vie.

- Tu devrais rester allongée, Hortense, intervint Albus avec inquiétude. Plus vite tu commenceras à reprendre des forces, plus vite tu pourras nous convaincre que tu peux jouer.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à reprendre le chemin du lit qui trônait au milieu des quatre murs blancs. Elle soupira d'ennui mais ne se défendit pas, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Une fois assise, elle regarda Albus, qui lui envoya un sourire réconfortant. Les autres les avaient suivis à l'intérieur, et la petite pièce était maintenant peuplée de sportifs à la carrure plutôt imposante. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, car bientôt Hortense les chassa en leur rappelant "qu'ils se feraient tous engueuler si sa guérisseuse revenait". Ils sortirent donc un par un, et, au dernier moment, elle lança :

- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, Albus ! Et désolée d'avoir tout gâché.

Pour la forme, il la rassura, mais intérieurement, il était terriblement perdu. Il avait vu son sang couler, il l'avait vue sans force, et cela suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Et pour ajouter à cette désagréable sensation et à l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, il était intrigué par ce qu'il avait vu sur la peau de la jeune femme. La marque devait bien venir de quelque part, et le tatouage devait porter une signification particulière. Il ne voulait pas embêter Hortense avec ses questions, donc il se tairait, mais il savait que ça lui coûterait.

En rentrant chez eux, Albus laissa James seul et envoya leur hibou à Olivier Dubois pour le mettre au courant de la situation. Il resta ensuite dans sa chambre, isolé, et essaya d'éviter son frère. Mais c'était sans compter sur les efforts de James pour lui parler ; Albus décida donc d'ouvrir sa porte avant que James ne la fasse voler en morceaux.

* * *

**N/A :**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous en ce vendredi ?

Nous, on pète la forme, justement parce que c'est vendredi. Et puis aussi parce que LittlePlume est officiellement sortie de sa période de partiels ! Hourra pour elle (Là, DelfineNP fait la ola toute seule et se rassoit, toute timide, sous les regards interloqués des lectrices).

Nous vous invitons _fortement_ à nous donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ou même sur les précédents si vous n'en avez pas encore eu l'occasion ! (et pour celles qui sont téméraires, on prend aussi les reviews pour le prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas !)

Bref, un bon week-end à vous, et à la semaine prochaine !

_DelPlume_

Réponse à_ Gaia M : _ Merci pour ta fantastique review ! James est tendre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous aussi on l'aime beaucoup :D Merci aussi pour tes compliments et ta déclaration d'amour envers notre histoire (l'histoire est très flattée), on attend tes prochaines reviews avec hâte :) Sinon, question qui n'a rien à voir. Je (Delfine) me demandais si, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas tenu par le passé un blog HP sous un pseudo avec trois "o" (je ne voudrais pas dévoiler le pseudo complet sans ton autorisation si jamais c'est bien toi). Bref, quel que soit le cas, on te souhaite à toi aussi un bon weekend ! (oui, oui) A bientôt :)


	7. 6 - Joaillerie

**Chapitre Six**

« _Joaillerie_ »

**.:.**

James rangea sa batte, ses gants en cuir et son balai dans son casier. A côté de lui, Albus en faisait autant. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures mais pour une fois l'entraînement s'était terminé à l'heure. Malgré tout, il était épuisé et mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez eux et de s'affaler sur son lit pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

- C'est ce soir que tu dois voir Carene pour l'anniversaire de Lily ? Demanda son frère en retirant sa robe aux couleurs du club de Flaquemare.

James hocha la tête tout en commençant à se déshabiller. Il se dirigea vers les douches, impatient de laisser l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles épuisés. Il éteignit son cerveau en se glissant sous le jet d'eau brûlant, et passa les quinze minutes suivantes à faire oublier à son corps la brutalité qu'il lui avait fait subir toute la journée.

Il ressortit, propre et frais et entreprit de se rhabiller. Il n'était que le dix-huit janvier, et il faisait encore trop froid dehors. Il avait neigé toute la journée, rendant l'entraînement bien plus difficile encore, et le ciel ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de répandre sur eux de petits flocons argentés. Il enfila sa cape d'hiver, et attendit qu'Albus soit prêt à son tour pour sortir. Ils saluèrent le reste des joueurs en sortant, et aperçurent Hortense assise sur un banc à l'extérieur des vestiaires. Elle avait le regard un peu perdu dans le vide, mais ça n'empêcha pas Albus de s'adresser à elle de sa voix grave et mal assurée.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules sans se retourner vers lui. Ces derniers jours, elle était plus tendue, plus distante. Sûrement à cause du match qui approchait, et de son entraînement intensif dans l'équipe nationale.

- Tu as super bien volé tout à l'heure, dit-il en souriant. Cette descente en piqué de trente mètres quant tu as attrapé le vif d'or, c'était impressionnant !

Hortense soupira et tourna un regard agacé vers Albus.

- J'étais lente. J'ai mis deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour l'attraper, et il m'a échappé à deux reprises pendant le match.

Albus s'apprêta à répondre que ce n'était pas vrai, mais Hortense adressa un signe de la main à James et Albus en guise de bonsoir, et transplana.

James lança un regard désolé à son frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules d'une manière qui se voulait nonchalante, mais qui ne trompait pas l'aîné des Potter. Ce dernier soupira et plongea les mains dans ses poches. Il serra les doigts autour de sa baguette, prêt à transplaner à son tour.

- On se retrouve ce soir à l'appart ?

- Hmm, répondit Albus sans vraiment rencontrer le regard noisette de son frère.

James le vit transplaner sans ajouter un mot avec un pincement au cœur et poussa un long soupir avant de transplaner à son tour dans la nuit.

Il réapparut un instant plus tard dans une ruelle enneigée de Londres, devant un bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux du Mensuel de Métamorphose pour lequel Carene travaillait. Il observa avec curiosité les Moldus passer devant sans le voir, et sourit même lorsqu'un enfant s'arrêta pour observer le mur en brique rouge comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui n'était pas réel et que James, lui, ne pouvait pas voir. Une illusion destinée à tromper les Moldus.

Il attendit quelques minutes, mais Carene ne se montra pas. Pensant qu'elle était retenue au travail comme c'était souvent le cas d'après Lily, il entra dans le bâtiment par la porte encastrée dans le mur et soupira d'aise lorsqu'une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Il s'approcha du bureau de la réceptionniste qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Mal à l'aise, James lui sourit et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bonjour, pourriez-vous me dire si Carene Boot est là ?

- Ca-Carene ?

- Oui, Carene Boot, répéta patiemment James.

- D'ac-d'accord, dit la jeune sorcière en rougissant. Euh…non, elle n'a pas encore quitté son bureau. Vous êtes un ami ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous pouvez monter si vous voulez, dit-elle en désignant l'ascenseur magique d'un doigt parfaitement manucuré. C'est au deuxième étage, département Métamorphose, au bout du couloir.

- Je vous remercie.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, ravi d'échapper au regard globuleux de la jeune femme, qui de toute évidence avait un faible pour les Potter ou pour les joueurs de Quidditch. C'était difficile à dire.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et la grille en fer se referma d'elle-même derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans les ascenseurs, même magiques, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il s'en échappa lorsqu'une voix féminine aiguë lui annonça qu'il était arrivé au département Métamorphose. Il souffla et traversa le long couloir éclairé par des ampoules magiques qui flottaient dans l'air. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, il vit un grand espace ouvert, où de nombreux bureaux en bois clair étaient alignés les uns en face des autres. Il s'approcha et aperçut Carene penchée sur son bureau, grattant furieusement sa plume sur le parchemin qu'elle examinait avec attention. Il s'apprêta à frapper à la porte ouverte pour s'annoncer, lorsqu'une voix sembla s'adresser à la jeune fille, la faisant pâlir.

- Carene, je vous avais demandé de revoir en priorité l'article dédié aux découvertes de Braxam Almout !

- No-non, balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix, vous m'avez demandé de commencer par les…

- Arrêtez donc un peu de balbutier ! La coupa-t-il sèchement. Faites ce que je vous demande ! Ce numéro doit sortir dans deux jours et je veux cet article sur mon bureau demain matin. Vous passerez la nuit ici s'il le faut, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Très clair, Monsieur, répondit Carene en abandonnant l'article qu'elle était en train de corriger pour se pencher vers celui qu'il lui ordonnait désormais de revoir.

James observa la scène d'un air interloqué et sentit ses poings se serrer malgré lui. Il regarda avec un air interdit le directeur du Mensuel de Métamorphose pour lequel Carene travaillait depuis presque six mois. C'était un petit sorcier corpulent, dégarni et laid, qui passait plus de temps à crier sur ses employés qu'à travailler lui-même. Le genre de personne que James ne supportait pas et contre lequel il avait toujours envie de se servir de ses poings. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et renoncer à entrer dans le bureau pour pointer sa baguette contre le ventre grassouillet du vieux sorcier. Au lieu de cela, il leva lentement son poing serré et le laissa retomber contre la porte à deux reprises. La mâchoire serrée, il vit les visages de Carene et de son patron se tourner vers lui. Tous les autres employés étaient apparemment déjà partis. Carene leva vers lui un regard embarrassé et la colère de James ne fit que s'accroître lorsque son patron cligna des yeux en apercevant qui venait d'entrer. Son attitude changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit un des fils Potter franchir la porte, et il afficha un sourire dégoulinant de fausseté et d'hypocrisie.

- Monsieur, dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas rapide pour lui serrer la main, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici ?

- En fait, répondit James en lui adressant un sourire tout aussi hypocrite, je suis venu passer prendre Carene. Nous avions rendez-vous et je crois savoir qu'elle finit normalement à dix-neuf heures.

Le petit sorcier à la bedaine se rembrunit et fronça les sourcils, son sourire s'effritant quelque peu. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui se mâchouillait nerveusement la langue, un tic que James lui avait toujours connu.

- C'est que… c'est que nous avons encore pas mal de travail, répliqua d'un air gêné le directeur du magazine en se tournant à nouveau vers James. Mais… J'imagine que ça peut attendre demain.

- Excellent ! S'exclama James en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il se retourna vers Carene qui le regardait d'un air interdit, et se dirigea vers elle lorsqu'il ne la vit pas bouger. Il attrapa sa cape, suspendue au porte-manteau près de son bureau et lui tendit.

- Tu viens ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche, sinon ce sera fermé.

- J'arrive, dit-elle en hochant la tête avec un faible sourire.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et attrapa sa cape avant de l'enfiler. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, James se tourna vers le patron de la jeune femme avec un sourire arrogant

- Eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Ne travaillez pas trop tard, surtout.

- Bonne soirée, répéta Carene en se glissant dans le sillage de James lorsqu'il franchit la porte.

Le sorcier les regarda partir en clignant des yeux, et lorsqu'ils furent hors du bureau, le masque d'hypocrisie que s'était façonné James glissa de son visage. Il attrapa brutalement la main de Carene et pressa le pas sans dire un mot, l'entraînant derrière lui. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, mais James ne desserra pas son emprise autour de son poignet. Sa main était chaude sur sa peau, et même s'il tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne, ce n'était ni douloureux, ni désagréable. Il la tira hors de l'ascenseur avec la même précipitation qu'il l'y avait faite entrer, et ils sortirent du bâtiment tout aussi rapidement, en adressant un « bonsoir » hâtif à la réceptionniste qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant James tenir la main de Carene.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, dans la nuit enneigée, James lâcha finalement la main de Carene et lui adressa un regard furieux.

- Pourquoi le laisses-tu te parler comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- C'est mon patron, James, que veux-tu que j'y…

- Et c'est une raison ?

- Non, mais…

- Carene, soupira James d'une voix soudain bien plus douce. Tu dois vraiment arrêter de laisser les hommes te traiter de la sorte.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et détourna aussitôt les yeux. James l'observa un instant et une fois de plus, il fut forcé de constater qu'elle avait bien changé. Ses longs cheveux chocolat très fin étaient relevés sur sa nuque en une queue de cheval lâche, dégageant ses oreilles qui rougissaient déjà à cause du froid. James sourit, bien malgré lui, et tendit la main vers l'écharpe en laine bleu roi qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il tira sur une peluche qui en dépassait et sortit sa baguette pour la transformer en un bonnet assorti qu'il lui tendit.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Désolé d'avoir crié.

- C'est rien.

- Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher tous les soirs pour être sûr que tu ne te fasses pas exploiter par ce connard, proposa James avec un sourire amusé, l'étincelle qui brillait habituellement dans son regard noisette, renaissant peu à peu.

Carene éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Le son de son rire cristallin détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère

- Tu en serais capable, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle reprit son sérieux.

James se contenta de hausser les épaules et lui tendit la main.

- On y va ?

- Je te suis.

Il resserra son autre main autour de sa baguette et les fit aussitôt transplaner.

Ils réapparurent au point d'apparition sur le chemin de Traverse et Carene sourit en voyant la neige recouvrir la rue commerçante habituellement bondée. Il était tard et seuls quelques passants circulaient encore dans la rue. Ils traversèrent l'allée principale et s'engouffrèrent dans l'impasse du Hibou, une petite ruelle étroite dans laquelle James avait l'habitude de venir avec ses coéquipiers boire un coup après l'entraînement. Il n'y avait qu'un bar – La Chaise Bancale – et une petite joaillerie tenue par un vieux gobelin dans cette impasse, mais c'était précisément ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Tu as le pendentif ? Demanda Carene.

- Oui, Albus a réussi à le récupérer dans la chambre de Lily ce week-end quand on est allés chez nos parents.

- Parfait.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique en se baissant pour ne pas se cogner la tête et furent surpris par l'air glacial qui les enveloppa. Il faisait plus froid encore que dehors, si c'était possible.

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir et James s'éclaircit la voix pour annoncer leur présence.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Une étrange odeur de vielles chaussettes flottait dans l'air faisant froncer le nez de Carene qui semblait vouloir retenir sa respiration.

Une petite voix aiguë surgit de derrière le comptoir, faisant sursauter Carene. Un vieux gobelin du nom de Gronk apparut et observa James par dessus de petites lunettes rondes et tordues.

- Monsieur Potter, j'imagine ? J'attendais votre visite. Vous avez le bijou ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Le voilà, dit James en sortant de sa cape le pendentif emballé dans du papier kraft pour le poser sur le comptoir.

Le gobelin le déballa avec avidité, et en sortit un superbe pendentif en argent.

- Je reconnais mon œuvre, souffla Gronk avec un sourire qui découvrit ses petites dents pointues.

Carene échangea un regard avec James et sourit. Harry et Ginny avaient offert ce bijou à Lily pour ses dix ans. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon magique qui ne s'ouvrait que pour elle, et qui avait été fabriqué par Gronk lui même. Lily avait porté ce bijou tous les jours depuis qu'il lui avait été offert, et lorsqu'elle l'avait endommagé l'année précédente, pendant un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, elle avait été bouleversée ; Lily était toujours très émotive, ce dont se moquaient souvent et gentiment ses grands frères. En voulant nourrir un Scroutt à pétard, elle s'était penchée et la bestiole l'avait brûlé, faisant fondre le petit bouton permettant de l'ouvrir. Elle avait cherché à le réparer par tous les moyens, mais comme il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'orfèvre d'un gobelin, personne d'autre n'était en mesure de le réparer. Cela coûtait trop cher de le faire réparer, alors Lily l'avait simplement conservé dans une boite sous son lit depuis ce jour.

Jusqu'à ce que Carene ait la brillante idée d'en parler à James et de proposer qu'ils le fassent réparer ensemble pour son anniversaire qui devait avoir lieu le douze février et pour lequel ils organisaient une petite fête surprise chez les Potter. Ils en avaient également parlé à Tobias Londubat, le meilleur ami de Carene et Lily, qui devait les aider à financer le cadeau.

- Dans votre lettre, vous mentionniez un Scroutt à Pétard ? Demanda Gronk en continuant d'examiner le bijou.

- C'est ça, répondit James en hochant la tête. Il a brûlé le bouton de pression et fait fondre l'ouverture, ici, vous voyez ? Demanda James en désignant le pendentif.

- Je vois… Bien, il faut d'abord que j'évalue les dégâts et le coût total de la réparation, mais il y en a au moins pour six cent Gallions.

James hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra passer le récupérer, vous avez une idée ?

- Dans deux semaines, au plus tôt, répondit la voix aiguë du gobelin.

- Parfait, répondit James en souriant après avoir fait un bref calcul. L'anniversaire de Lily avait lieu dans un peu plus de trois semaines, ce qui leur laissait un peu de marge.

James remercia le gobelin, et Carene et lui le saluèrent lorsqu'il repartit dans son arrière boutique, les laissant seuls. Les deux jeunes sorciers quittèrent la joaillerie, ressortant dans le froid plus agréable que la boutique. Il avait finalement cessé de neiger, mais les toits et les rues étaient toujours recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige.

- C'était plus rapide que ce que je pensais, avoua Carene en souriant.

- C'est efficace un gobelin. Ils n'aiment pas perdre leur temps en bavardage inutile.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine que je vienne finalement.

- Bien sûr que si, protesta James. Lily est ta meilleure amie et c'était ton idée !

Carene sourit et plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa robe pour les réchauffer.

- Je t'invite boire un verre ? Demanda James en désignant La Chaise Bancale du menton un peu plus loin dans la ruelle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Carene en haussant les épaules. Mes parents sont en voyage au Pérou, et je suis seule à la maison de toutes façons.

- Ils sont au Pérou ? S'intéressa James en se dirigeant vers le bar, Carene marchant à ses cotés.

- Oui, ils sont allés rendre visite à la famille de ma mère. Enfin, à mon oncle et sa femme à vrai dire, parce que maintenant que mes grands-parents sont décédés, il n'y a plus qu'eux.

- Tu y vas souvent ?

- Une fois par an, en général, dit-elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, une voix caverneuse interpella James bruyamment.

- Hé, James ! C'est rare de te voir ici sans ton équipe !

James s'approcha du bar avec Carene et salua Robert. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux au comptoir, retirant cape, gants, écharpes et bonnets.

- C'est Carene, la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur. On est passés chez _Gronk Père et Fils_ pour faire réparer un bijou pour son anniversaire.

Robert observa la jeune fille avec curiosité et adressa à James un clin d'œil.

- Une vraie beauté à ce que je vois. Si tu ne l'intéresses pas, je me porte volontaire pour la ramener chez elle ce soir.

Carene rougit violemment et James lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- T'inquiète pas, il plaisante.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les enfants ? Continua Robert en riant.

- Deux Bières au beurre, s'il te plait, demanda James.

- Chaudes ?

- Oui !

- Ça arrive tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il revint effectivement quelques instants plus tard avec leur Bière au beurre brûlante.

- Vous voulez grignoter quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi pas, fit James en souriant. Un croque-monsieur au bœuf et à la moutarde, ça te dit ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille. C'est sa spécialité.

Robert lui adressa un sourire plein de fierté, et Carene fut obligée de capituler en souriant.

- Très bien, va pour un croque, fit-elle. Après tout, on sait tous les deux ce que ça donne quand je bois sans rien avaler.

- Effectivement, se rappela James avec un sourire. Deux croques, s'il te plaît, Robert.

- Je vous apporte ça, fit-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Quand il disparut, Carene porta sa Bière au beurre à ses lèvres et se tourna vers le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Pas souvent, répondit James en haussant les épaules, mais ça arrive de temps en temps. On vient ici avec le reste de l'équipe. C'est discret, et on est rarement embêtés par des fans.

- J'oubliais qu'en plus d'être un Potter, tu es désormais une star du Quidditch, se moqua Carene en riant. Ça doit être tellement dur pour toi…

- C'est ça moque-toi.

Elle sourit dans sa Bière au beurre et l'observa tremper ses lèvres dans la sienne. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être mal à l'aise après la désastreuse soirée du nouvel an qu'ils avaient passée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y contraindre. Elle avait toujours aimé être avec James, le regarder, l'écouter parler. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait ce faible un peu idiot pour lui, qui l'empêchait de le voir vraiment, mais désormais, elle était capable de voir James Potter sans qu'un filtre ne flouasse sa vision de lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Robert apporte leur commande, puis James se tourna vers elle avec hésitation.

- Tu as revu Frett depuis le nouvel an ?

- Non, répondit-elle en se crispant un peu.

- Et… et tu vas mieux ?

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira. Elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas sincèrement. Il avait malheureusement hérité d'un gène commun à tous les Potter la détermination. Si James était effectivement déterminé à s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de lui tant que ce ne serait pas le cas. C'était probablement la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter prendre un verre dans un premier temps.

- Ça va mieux, oui. Disons que ça fait un peu moins mal chaque jour.

James hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait.

- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour aller lui casser la gueule, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, tu sais où me trouver.

Malgré elle, Carene étouffa un rire dans sa Bière au beurre et manqua de s'étrangler.

- Sérieusement, James ! S'offusqua-t-elle, bien qu'elle fût incapable de retenir un sourire. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de vouloir jouer les chevaliers en armure. Je sais que c'est votre truc à vous, les Potter, mais faut que tu arrêtes…

Décidé à changer les idées de la jeune fille, James sourit davantage encore, une étincelle arrogante dans le regard.

- Eh, si je veux qu'un jour, mon nom soit plus célèbre que celui de mon père, il faut bien que je commence quelque part, non ? S'il le faut, j'accourrai à chaque fois que tu trébucheras sur un de tes lacets.

Elle le frappa doucement dans l'épaule en secouant la tête.

- Tu es imbuvable, on te l'a déjà dit ?

- Non, mais apparemment, ça aussi c'est une caractéristique familiale.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, rétorqua Carene en croquant dans son croque-monsieur.

Le reste de leur soirée se déroula joyeusement, sous les regards amusés de Robert qui les observait discrètement en s'occupant de ses autres clients. James ne cessa de faire rire Carene ou de lui poser des questions sur elle, sur sa famille, et sur son choix de carrière. Elle avait rejoint l'équipe rédactionnelle du Mensuel de Métamorphose au poste de correctrice à peine un mois après sa sortie de Poudlard, et il savait que c'était un sujet qui l'avait toujours passionnée. Elle était brillante en Métamorphose et pouvait vous parler des heures durant de son sujet favori.

Ils continuèrent de parler bien après avoir terminé leur repas, et Robert leur apporta deux Bières au beurre supplémentaires sans qu'ils ne demandent quoi que ce soit.

Ils quittèrent finalement la Chaise Bancale deux heures plus tard, et James raccompagna Carene chez elle en transplanant. Elle habitait dans une grande maison près de Londres avec ses parents, entre la ville et la campagne.

- Tu viens chez nous demain soir ? Demanda James en la déposant sur le perron de sa maison.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Carene en souriant. Je manque moins souvent les dîners du mardi soir chez les Potter qu'Albus et toi, tu sais ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je fais plus partie de la famille que vous deux…

- Tu vois quand je te disais que tu étais presque ma petite sœur ?

Elle grogna discrètement, mais James ne le remarqua pas. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et la salua en souriant.

Il ne la vit pas rougir avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'il transplana devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, il était inexplicablement serein. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule en reconnaissant sa présence et il pénétra dans son salon, où Albus était affalé dans le canapé, un livre de Potion ouvert sur les genoux. Il releva la tête en voyant son frère arrivé, et sa mauvaise humeur sembla disparaître aussitôt. Albus ne restait jamais fâché très longtemps et il semblait qu'il avait déjà chassé la mauvaise humeur d'Hortense de son esprit.

- Ça a été drôlement long…

- On est allés manger un bout à la Chaise Bancale, répondit James en se laissant tomber à côté de son frère.

- Hmm.

- Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ? Demanda James en adressant un sourire moqueur à son « petit » frère.

- Si seulement, rétorqua Albus avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je suis épuisé, souffla James. Je pense que je vais aller faire le mort dans mon lit.

Il se releva aussitôt et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais Albus l'interpella

- James ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu devrais faire attention avec Carene.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda James en regardant son frère avec perplexité.

- Carene… n'a jamais vraiment caché ses sentiments pour toi, si ? Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager alors qu'elle est aussi vulnérable. Tu pourrais lui faire du mal sans t'en apercevoir.

James leva les yeux ciel.

- Elle avait douze ans, Al, elle est passée à autre chose depuis longtemps. Crois-moi, aujourd'hui, elle ne me voit pas comme quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un grand frère particulièrement ennuyant.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Albus.

James haussa les épaules et disparut dans sa chambre.

* * *

**N/A :**

Bonjour ! En cette fin de semaine, nous vous souhaitons un bon week-end, et nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Beaucoup de James/Carene dans ce chapitre, et peu de BattPott, je le reconnais ! Mais si vous voulez nous faire part de votre mécontentement, laissez-nous une review ! (On adore ça, vous lire.) Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le mystérieux tatouage d'Hortense... Revenez vendredi prochain avec le sourire ! ;)

Bon week-end à tous,  
DelPlume.

_À GaiaM_ : Eh bien, si les chapitres sont trop courts, c'est que tu en veux plus. Et si tu en veux plus, nous on est très heureuses ! C'est vrai qu'il se passait beaucoup de choses dans le chapitre précédent, et qu'Albus, lorsqu'il voit "son" Hortense un peu égratignée, il panique. Merci encore et encore pour tes reviews toujours super encourageantes, et à bientôt ;)

_À Pepoune_ : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! :p Effectivement, James va avoir la fâcheuse tendance à s'inquiéter pour Carene... en toute circonstance. C'est son côté "grand frère", sûrement... Ou pas. Quant à Albus et Hortense dans le précédent chapitre, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Ce n'est que la face immergée de l'Iceberg ;) Bon week-end à toi !


	8. 7 - Accusations

**Chapitre 7**

_Accusations_

**.:.**

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été difficiles. Les entraînements étaient devenus encore plus corsés que d'habitude, et la préparation au match qui les opposerait aux Tornades de Tutshill n'avait fait qu'amplifier la tension qu'ils ressentaient tous. Hortense avait récupéré de sa blessure et semblait ne plus la sentir, mais elle transportait une humeur exécrable qui la renfermait complètement sur elle-même. Les poursuiveurs avaient reçu des séances d'entraînement particulières pour renforcer leur cohésion, pendant que les autres travaillaient dans leur coin avec un objectif précis donné par leur coach. Albus et James avaient eu l'impression de laisser leur vie de côté pour se consacrer uniquement aux cognards, qu'ils voyaient incessamment pendant la journée, et qu'ils retrouvaient la nuit, dans des rêves mouvementés qui les empêchaient de trouver le repos.

Quand le commentateur annonça l'arrivée de l'équipe de Flaquemare et qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils n'entendirent rien d'autre que leur respiration et la voix de l'arbitre, qui appela les deux capitaines à venir se serrer la main pour le début du match. Sous la neige, Hortense affronta le regard dur de Henry McCroy, gardien et capitaine des Tornades de Tutshill, et le lui renvoya au centuple. En la regardant, Albus admit qu'il n'aimerait pas tellement se retrouver face à elle quand la détermination était la seule chose qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Elle faisait presque peur. Il observa l'échange comme si c'était le point central de sa concentration et qu'il allait puiser sa force dans la détermination d'Hortense. Il se tourna ensuite vers James, qui hocha la tête dans sa direction, dans une promesse de réussite pour leur premier match au sein de cette prestigieuse équipe.

Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs, prenant position là où on avait besoin d'eux. Sharon récupéra immédiatement le souafle, esquiva un joueur adverse qui arrivait à sa droite, et fila à un angle de quarante-cinq degrés vers la gauche, avant de lancer la balle rouge en direction de Brad. Bien entendu, Albus ne suivit cette avancée que du coin de l'œil, car il s'intéressait principalement au cognard qui fonçait droit vers Brad au même moment, et qu'il s'occupa de dévier au plus vite. Il repéra James à quelques dizaines de mètres, avec qui il échangea un bref regard avant de repartir dans la direction opposée. Très vite, leur équipe menait soixante à quarante, mais ils ne se relâchèrent pas et gardèrent leur objectif principal en tête. Au bout d'une heure et demie, la lutte était toujours aussi difficile, mais le score était toujours en faveur du Club de Flaquemare. Les points continuèrent de s'accumuler pour chacune des deux équipes, mais jamais l'écart n'atteignit cent points. Il commençait à être impératif qu'Hortense attrape le vif d'or rapidement, car ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir avoir cent cinquante points d'avance avant plusieurs heures de jeu. Un temps mort fut demandé par Olivier Dubois, qui leur ordonna un changement de tactique, et qui leur laissa le temps de se réchauffer en vitesse.

Le match reprit, et Albus et James restèrent acharnés jusqu'à la dernière minute, qui finit par arriver...

**.:.**

...quand l'attrapeur des Tornade de Tutshill referma ses doigts sur le vif d'or, à quelques centimètres de ceux d'Hortense.

Ils avaient passé près de quatre heures à se battre contre les Tornades de Tutshill, contre le froid, contre leurs propres limites. Leurs yeux étaient fatigués d'avoir tant lutté pour rester alertes à chaque seconde. Ils avaient le nez engourdi et les oreilles gelées. Sous leurs gants, leurs doigts avaient du mal à se détendre et à s'agripper naturellement au balai. Ils avaient dépassé le stade de l'épuisement. Ils avaient même eu de l'avance sur leurs adversaires, en terme de points.

Et ils avaient perdu.

Ils quittèrent le stade rapidement après qu'Hortense eût serré la main du capitaine de l'équipe victorieuse. Une fois dans les vestiaires, ils savaient qu'ils auraient droit au discours de leur entraîneur. Un silence de quelques minutes s'écoula avant qu'Olivier Dubois n'ouvre la bouche.

- Bon, on a perdu, ça arrive.

Il observa ses joueurs un à un, l'œil sévère. Ils arboraient tous un visage fermé, chacun restant dans ses souvenirs du match, se rappelant ses propres erreurs, et se faisant une remontée de bretelles personnelle.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, leur dit leur coach. J'ai été à votre place. Si on a perdu, c'est qu'il y a eu des erreurs, oui. Mais il est hors de question que vous vous apitoyiez sur votre performance individuelle. On est tous ensemble. Compris ?

Aucun des joueurs ne répondit, et Albus repensa aux cognards qu'il avait laissé passer en milieu de jeu. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers James et comprit ce qui se cachait dans ses prunelles noisette : exactement la même chose.

- Compris ? répéta Olivier Dubois d'un ton sans appel.

Ils grommelèrent tous un vague "oui", sauf sa fille, qui resta silencieuse.

- Hortense ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle, le regard s'adoucissant quelque peu.

L'attrapeuse refusa de lever la tête et continua de fixer le vide devant elle. Son énervement était facile à comprendre : son enthousiasme habituel à l'idée de gagner égalait sa déception d'avoir perdu.

Des éclairs dans les yeux, elle évita le regard de son père et de ses coéquipiers, et se dirigea vers la partie des vestiaires réservée aux femmes. Sharon la suivit peu après en lançant un sourire triste à leur coach.

Ils se douchèrent en silence, laissant l'eau chaude laver l'odeur de la défaite qui les entourait. Albus sortit du vestiaire plus vite que les autres, son sac à l'épaule. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air de son côté, pour pouvoir souffler sa fatigue et chasser sa culpabilité. Il avait pris l'habitude de suivre au mot les conseils de leur entraîneur, car il les avait toujours trouvés d'une pertinence sans précédent. Ainsi, il ne voyait pas de différence entre une critique technique et un ordre sur sa façon de se comporter. Si Olivier Dubois avait parlé ainsi, c'était dans un but précis, et Albus le respecterait.

Il fut étonné de trouver Hortense à la sortie des vestiaires, le nez en l'air, à la recherche de la neige sur son visage. Elle fit mine de ne pas le voir et continua sa contemplation. Albus tenta de rester en retrait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Hortense, je sais ce que tu penses, et tu as tort.

Sans grande surprise, elle ne répondit rien et garda la tête tournée vers le ciel. Albus l'étudia un instant et remarqua qu'elle avait les deux bras enroulés autour de son ventre, comme pour se protéger.

- On est tous responsables, OK ?

- Non, souffla-t-elle enfin. C'était à moi d'attraper ce vif d'or, pas à vous.

- Et c'était à James et moi de mieux vous protéger, à Brad, Sharon et Steven de marquer plus de buts, et à Ryan d'en laisser moins passer. On est une équipe.

Hortense ne bougea toujours pas, sauf pour ses yeux, qu'elle ferma. Elle ne semblait toujours pas décidée à rationaliser, et Albus redoubla d'efforts :

- C'est loin d'être un gros match et...

- Et on est tous au courant que si je ne sentais plus cette foutue blessure, on l'aurait gagné ! dit-elle, les dents serrées.

- Tu as encore mal ? s'inquiéta alors Albus en se rapprochant. Je croyais que c'était...

- Mais arrête d'être gentil, à la fin ! s'emporta Hortense, détachant violemment son regard du ciel et braquant sur Albus deux grands yeux d'où jaillissait la colère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois le bien partout ? T'es toujours là, de bonne humeur, aux petits soins, d'une générosité sans limite, mais est-ce qu'il y a des choses qui t'énervent de temps en temps ?

Albus n'avait rien vu venir. Il comprit à ce moment qu'Hortense avait dû passer plusieurs jours, voire semaines, à avoir de telles pensées. Il avait remarqué que sa reprise avait été difficile après le petit accident qui avait eu lieu dans le pub : son père lui avait interdit l'accès au terrain pendant trois jours et son humeur s'en était fait ressentir à son retour. Il lui était arrivé d'être tendue et rapidement agacée, mais elle ne s'en était pas vraiment pris aux autres. Albus s'était comporté comme s'il ne s'était rien passé après avoir quitté l'hôpital, ou presque, ne lui demandant qu'une seule fois des nouvelles de son ventre. Il connaissait le désir d'indépendance de la jeune femme et n'avait pas voulu la déranger. Quelques jours plus tôt, Hortense l'avait envoyé balader quand il lui avait fait un compliment sur sa technique, mais il avait essayé d'oublier ses paroles blessantes et de les mettre sur le compte de l'exigence qu'Hortense avait envers elle-même. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour être satisfaite de ses propres performances, après tout.

Il savait donc à quoi s'attendre en lui adressant la parole après une telle tempête – ils avaient eu quelques points d'avance et avaient perdu le match car l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse avait refermé la main sur le vif d'or sous le nez d'Hortense – mais il ne put empêcher son calme de vaciller sous le coup des accusations qu'elle lui envoyait à la figure. Son regard passa d'inquiet à offensé. Elle avait choisi de s'en prendre à lui, personnellement, et pas à la terre entière, comme il s'y attendait.

- Je ne sais pas, reprit Hortense. On dirait que ça te fait ni chaud ni froid qu'on ait perdu ce match !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix triste et faible, la douleur colorant ses yeux verts. Que je me fiche de mon métier ? De ma passion ?

Hortense resta immobile, le regard posé sur lui. Albus voulut cacher sa peine et décida de ne laisser place qu'à la colère, de défendre sa personne plutôt que de rester vulnérable et de s'écraser. Non, il ne s'écraserait pas devant Hortense.

- Tu sais, être ici, c'est mon rêve autant que le tien ! Si tu penses que je me fiche de cette défaite, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis sorti avant tout le monde ? On est pareils, toi et moi, on a besoin d'air. Alors je suis allé le chercher.

Le ton habituellement apaisant d'Albus avait complètement disparu, et il ne restait désormais que de la fureur dans son expression.

- Et puis ça m'a fait mal de te voir culpabiliser de cette manière, surtout quand ton père fait tous les efforts du monde pour qu'on reste concentrés sur notre rôle collectif. Mais après, je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de te redonner confiance ; tu n'essaies même pas de m'écouter !

A ce stade de sa tirade, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et l'équipe entière apparut, visages emplis d'étonnement à la vue d'un Albus à la fois en colère, triste, et déçu. Leur entraîneur était à leur suite et portait un masque dénué d'expression. Ni Hortense ni Albus ne firent mine de les avoir vus, et Albus continua sa contre-attaque.

- Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y a des choses qui m'énervent. Il y a les injustices, les guerres, il y a aussi quand on voit mon nom avant de voir qui je suis. Aujourd'hui, je suis en colère parce qu'on a perdu, mais je le suis encore plus parce que tu te trouves mille excuses pour rejeter la faute sur toi-même. On sait tous que tu t'es blessée récemment, que ce match pèse sur tes épaules depuis quelque temps, mais la faute ne t'appartient pour aucune de ces choses.

Il fit une courte pause pour reprendre sa respiration et, avec déception et finalité, il termina :

- Et ça m'énerve de devoir garder des secrets sans savoir pourquoi.

Leurs yeux restèrent rivés sur l'un et sur l'autre quelques secondes supplémentaires, et Albus vit la compréhension atteindre les prunelles bleues d'Hortense. Il avait gardé des secrets, auparavant, mais jamais il ne les avait tus à James sans qu'on ne le lui demande. Cette fois, il avait fait une exception pour Hortense car, alors qu'ils étaient à la Chaise Bancale, mi-janvier, il avait vu son regard apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un ait découvert les dessins qui couvraient sa peau. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés là, et il ne comptait l'apprendre que si leur propriétaire prenait l'initiative de le lui dire. Cependant, si la curiosité le démangeait et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer Hortense, il détestait mentir à son frère.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, il se détourna d'Hortense, soupira, et adressa un sourire d'excuse à leur entraîneur. Il avait un peu honte de s'être emporté contre sa fille, et s'il ne faisait pas si froid, cela aurait pu se voir sur son visage. James sortit du groupe et, après avoir envoyé un regard indéchiffrable à Hortense, il sourit faiblement à son frère. Il envoya un "A lundi" aux spectateurs et, sans un mot de plus, il entraîna Albus à sa suite. Ils empruntèrent le chemin menant à la sortie des joueurs, en contournant un peu le terrain par l'extérieur des gradins, qui était une partie non accessible au public. Leurs pas faisaient crisser la neige et y dessinaient la forme de leurs chaussures.

- Je garde un secret d'Hortense, déclara soudain Albus, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à observer ses pieds.

- J'avais bien compris, répliqua James d'un ton neutre. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me dises ce que c'est, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

- Désolé, fit Albus d'un air coupable.

Il sentit James le regarder curieusement, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils continuèrent de marcher sous la neige qui ne cessait de tomber, et cette fois c'est James qui rompit le silence, l'air inquiet.

- Ça va, Al ?

Celui-ci inspira une fois puis expira longuement, mais répondit tout même :

- Ça pourrait aller mieux...

- On vous a vaguement entendus vous disputer. C'est parti de quoi ? demanda James d'un ton hésitant.

- Elle me trouve trop gentil. Elle m'a accusé de me foutre du résultat du match.

Les sourcils de James s'élevèrent et il poussa un petit rire peu chaleureux.

- Je vois pourquoi tu l'as mal pris.

- C'est blessant, oui. Mais elle était énervée, et... James, je crois qu'elle a encore mal au ventre. Je l'ai vu se...

- Albus ! le coupa son frère en s'arrêtant de marcher. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Hortense est grande, si elle a mal, elle n'a qu'à le dire. Il est hors de question que tu t'en prennes plein la tête et que tu culpabilises !

- Tu trouves aussi que je suis trop gentil, c'est ça ? lui lança amèrement Albus.

- T'es la gentillesse incarnée, Al, fit James en riant presque. Mais si tu étais trop gentil, tu l'aurais laissée te marcher sur les pieds aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un mec s'engueuler avec la fille dont il est raide dingue !

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, grommela Albus, un mince sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

Ils atteignirent une porte massive sur laquelle pendouillait un vieux panneau de bois où l'on pouvait lire "SAS JOUEURS". Ils firent pivoter la poignée et furent accueillis par de petits groupes de personnes en pleines discussions. Dans un coin, Albus aperçut Lily, qui les attendait, accompagnée de Carene. En les voyant arriver, elle leur fit de grands signes, et Albus se mit à rire à la vue de son amie qui cherchait désespérément à se faire toute petite. La bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous, et Albus reprit son air maussade en se souvenant de l'enthousiasme de leur sœur à l'idée de venir les voir jouer leur premier match. Manque de chance, ils avaient perdu et n'avaient pas offert à leur famille le beau souvenir qu'ils auraient voulu leur donner. Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux jeunes filles, qui les accueillirent avec des sourires encourageants.

- Allez, faites pas cette tête, les sermonna Lily, il y en aura d'autres, des matchs !

- Oui, tenta Carene à son tour. Et puis ce n'était que de la malchance. Vous avez super bien joué !

- Si seulement Hortense l'entendait, marmonna Albus.

- Quoi ? demanda Lily.

- Rien, dit James en rigolant. Où sont papa et maman ?

- Ils nous attendent à l'extérieur. Vous venez manger, ce soir ?

Les frères Potter échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent en même temps, faisant sourire Lily et Carene.

- Super ! rétorqua Lily. C'est parti !

- Plus d'enthousiasme, tu meurs, ironisa James en suivant les deux filles vers la sortie.

Cependant, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin entre les familles de joueurs, ils se firent accoster :

- James, Albus !

- Salut Matt, répondit le plus jeune des deux Potter en souriant à leur interlocuteur.

- Bon, pas trop déçus ? leur demanda l'ami d'Hortense. Avec votre technique à tous les deux, vous auriez mérité de gagner votre premier match ! Vous êtes impressionnants.

- Merci, dit James en tapant gentiment l'épaule d'Albus en signe de complicité. Mais comme dit notre sœur, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily, il reste d'autres matchs à gagner !

- En voilà un beau raisonnement, approuva Matt en souriant à Lily et à Carene, qui étaient restées en retrait. Bon, je vous laisse filer, vous aviez l'air pressés avant que je ne vous arrête.

- Nos parents nous attendent dehors, expliqua Albus, avant de rire face à l'expression de Matt.

Apparemment, l'idée même de rencontrer Harry Potter lui faisait une peur bleue.

- Bon, alors à la prochaine ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

James lui fit un signe de la main, et reprit son chemin derrière Carene et Lily. Albus resta un peu en arrière et perdit son sourire en vue de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter.

- Par contre, je tiens à te prévenir que tu auras plus de mal à convaincre Hortense que c'était un beau match, dit-il. Elle n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette.

- Tu ne fais que confirmer ce que j'avais remarqué sur le terrain, lui répondit Matt en se renfrognant. Elle déteste perdre.

- Et elle pense que c'est de sa faute.

- Typique.

Ils se sourirent faiblement, et Albus soupira.

- Bon, je dois filer.

- Bonne soirée, Albus ! répondit Matt. Et merci pour Hortense. Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle a quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Le jeune Potter tenta de ne pas grimacer et hocha la tête en direction du jeune homme. Il s'éloigna en chassant la culpabilité qui le rongeait et retrouva le sourire à temps pour rejoindre sa famille. Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de sa mère en arrivant de derrière elle et sourit à son père, qui se tenait en face de lui, près de James. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère et s'exclama :

- Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim !

* * *

**N/A**

- Salut à tous ! Moi, c'est James, mais vous me connaissez déjà. Et là, le mec à côté, c'est mon frère, Albus !

- Euh, salut...

- Mais bon, il est timide, ne lui en voulez pas.

- Hé !

- Je rigole, frérot. Après ce chapitre, plus personne ne va oser te marcher sur les pieds !

- Ouais, bon. On est surtout ici pour vous dire que Del(&)Plume sont super contentes !

- Oui ! Elles adorent le vendredi...

- ... elles adorent raconter notre vie...

- ... et elles adorent lire vos commentaires.

- ...

- Bon, je crois qu'on a tout dit.

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un peu de Quidditch, James ?

- Je dis que c'est parfait ! Allez, ciao !


End file.
